


The Lion Loves the Knight

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After committing a terrible act, Herman realizes he has feelings for the student he's asked to be his right hand man. They both discover that their feelings are mutual, and thus their relationship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a stand alone work, but is set in the same universe as [The Sun and the Fox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4213848). There will be some crossovers later on, but it is not necessary to read the other story. I really love these two together a lot, and I hope you will enjoy this tale I've decided to write for them. The rating will change (as will the tags), but for now, it is considered Teen.
> 
> Prompt - “I never imagined you were so… ticklish.”

* * *

Herman notices him on the first day of school, the year he begins his sixth year of attendance to Weston College. Golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a penchant for wanting to please his seniors. But, what stood out to him the most on the day he saw Edward in a new light was the way he carried himself amongst the younger members of Green House. The teen had a penchant for commanding a room, but was still able to seem subservient to anyone that was in a higher grade than himself.

“What do you think of that Midford chap?” He casually asks the prefect of Green House, Sydney Vert, who he served as a fag to.

“I think he’s got what it takes to lead this house someday.” The prefect remarks. “Why? Are you worried he may give you a run for the seat next year?”

He shakes his head. “No, not at all. If the Head Master decides that he should be the prefect at such a young age, then I will not question it.”

“Relax, Greenhill. I already know who he is going to assign as the prefect for next term.” A hand grabs onto his shoulder, and gives it a rough shake. “It should be no surprise, but he will be calling you to his office in due time.”

“Really?” He stares at Vert, not sure if he’s heard him correctly. “You’ve chosen me? I am honored.”

“Yes, well, this does not excuse you from your fag duties just yet, Greenhill.” The prefect grins, letting go of his shoulder. “Come now, let’s invite that young chap to join us at fag time, hmm? You’ll need your own fag soon.”

A strange sensation seems to pass over him. “I’ll need my own fag soon?”

“Of course. What’s a prefect without his fag?” Vert picks up his books from the table they’re both sitting at, and stands up. “Come on. Class is about to start. Invite him to our fag time tomorrow, won’t you?” Vert walks away, leaving Herman alone.

Acting calm, he walks over to where Edward is seated, with his fellow fifth years. “Midford.” Emerald green eyes look up at him. “Might I have a word with you out in the hall?”

“O-Of course, Greenhill.” Edward talks under his breath to the students around him, as Herman walks out to the hallway. He can hear the students talking in whispered voices, wondering just why the prefect’s fag is asking to speak to him alone. Herman can’t keep the smirk off of his face, remembering those days when he was in awe of his upperclassmen. Seemed like yesterday, and not six years ago.

Edward holds his books haphazardly in his arms. “You wished to see me, Greenhill?”

“Yes. Look, I have a matter to discuss with you.” The two of them begin to walk out of the dormitory, heading towards campus together. “Do you have a free period tomorrow during third period?”

The younger teen nods his head. “I do. But why? Isn’t that fag time? What would you need me for during that period?”

“You answered your own question.” He keeps his face neutral, but his lips itch to curl up into a smile. “Be in the common room at the beginning of third period.”

“But, I’m afraid I don’t understand, Greenhill. Am I to be made a fag? I haven’t done anything to warrant that title!” The rise in his voice makes Herman stop walking, and give his attention to the fifth year.

“Whether you will be made a fag or not remains to be seen. We will make that determination after your trial for this week. Do not disappoint me, Midford.” He gives a wave of his hand, before heading into the building, leaving a stunned Edward standing in the courtyard.

Herman wants to look over his shoulder, wants to see if the teen is still standing there, but keeps looking forward. Whatever happened over the summer holiday did the teen well, Herman not remembering that Edward’s eyes had been that striking before. Nor had he noticed how fit he had become. Shaking his head, he pushes the door to his first period classroom open, and heads to his desk. He pushes some of the thoughts he keeps having of Edward to the back of his mind, knowing that it will do him no good to have them. The professor enters the classroom, and he picks up his pen, ready to take notes.

***

“Congratulations!” Edward’s smile is brighter than any of the fireworks that are lighting up the sky.

He smiles, and gives a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “It really isn’t that big of a deal, Midford. Besides, the ceremony is in two days time. How did you hear the news already?”

“News travels fast, Greenhill.” He grins. “You were made into a prefect! That’s a big deal! Worthy of a celebration such as this!” He gestures his arm, as more fireworks explode in the night air.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” He ignores the excitement for a few moments, instead finding himself becoming a little nervous. He never gets nervous, and the feeling doesn’t sit quite well with him, so the sooner it can disappear, the happier he will be.

Edward nods his head. “You get to walk on the lawn!”

“No, not that.” Herman laughs, the sound almost foreign to his own ears. The smile that lights up Edward’s face makes his chest tighten in the most pleasant manner. “Something else.”

“What else? You get to sit down in the gazebo, rather than stand?”

Reaching out, he ruffles the soft golden blonde locks with his hand. “No, silly. It means I will need a fag.”

“O-Oh, right!” Another round of fireworks are set off, lighting up the night sky. Herman sees Edward is looking away, his cheeks looking a bit pinked. “Whoever gets the title, I hope they will be good to you, sir.”

He drops his hand, feeling a brief wave of panic. “What? No, no. You’re not understanding me, Midford.” Emerald green eyes look into his own. “You’ve been my fag for the past year. What makes you think I won’t keep you as my fag?”

“Well, I figure that there is probably someone more qualified than myself to be assisting you.” Edward confesses.

Herman shakes his head. “Sorry, Midford, but you’re stuck with me for another year.” He unpins the holly on his lapel, and pins it onto Edward’s coat. “Now you can wear this with honor.” His chest tightens again when Edward’s frown turns into a shy smile.

“Then, I will do my best to be the best fag I can be for you, Greenhill.” He mock salutes, before bowing.

A petite girl with blonde pigtails comes running up to the two of them. “Edward! Come on! Mother and father wish to say goodbye to you!” Her hand takes his, and begins to drag him away.

“Have a good rest of your night, Midford.” Herman waves, as he sees his fag torn between wanting to say something, and giving his full attention to his sister.

“You too, Greenhill!” Edward calls out, then runs after his sister, who is squealing across the grounds, as they head towards their parents.

He watches them until he loses Edward in the crowd. He heads back to the party, thinking about the expression on Edward’s face when he had informed him he wanted him to continue to be his fag, and wonders why he keeps feeling something rather strange in his chest. Another round of fireworks light up the night sky, making it easier for him to go find the other newly appointed prefects, so they could make plans for the following year.

***

The night that he crosses the line, and does something so awful he knows he is doomed, all he wants to do is be with one person. That’s when he realizes that his feelings for Edward seem to be more than just platonic ones. After the P4 swear to never tell a soul what has happened, Edgar taking care of the bodies for them, he goes back to Green House, and locks himself in his bedroom, weeping hard. He can still feel the way the bat recoiled when it struck each head, blood splattering everywhere.

He races to the bathroom, and becomes sick, regurgitating everything that he had earlier in the night. He should have taken the bottle of whiskey off of the vice principal, for a drink, or five, sounded quite nice right now. He flushes the toilet, wiping his mouth off, becoming sick once more when he sees the blood on his hand. After purging a second time, he stands up, wobbling a little, and walks over to the sink.

Blood stains his face. Who’s blood? All of them? Just Derrick’s? Does it even matter? He quickly turns away from his reflection, tearing off his clothes, throwing them onto the floor. He will have to burn the clothes, not wanting anyone to ever find any evidence of what they did. He jumps into the shower, scrubbing his body furiously, watching the red liquid swirl down the drain. Only when it runs clear does he stop scrubbing his body roughly, leaning his head against the wall, another broken sob leaving his mouth.

Thoughts of Edward calm him down, his smile and laughter filling his mind. Rinsing off his hair, seeing the water run pink for a few moments, the last of the blood finally gone from his body, he turns the water off and gets out of the shower. He grabs a dark green towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walks back into his bedroom, and sees his black patent leather shoes, noticing some blood on the tips of them. Sighing, he bends down and picks them up, heading back into the bathroom to wash them off.

Reality begins to settle in when he sits down on his bed. He looks at the clock, and sees it’s just past one in the morning. Knowing that he won’t feel human again until he sees Edward, he quickly gets dressed and heads down to the first floor of the dormitory, where he knows his fag will be making his rounds for the evening. He sees Edward at the end of the hall, holding a candlestick in his hand. His heart pounds in his chest, his palms becoming clammy, as he stares at him,

Emerald eyes look over and see him standing there, Edward’s eyes growing large, clearly surprised to see him there. Herman turns around and heads down the hallway, knowing that his fag will follow him. He waits down the hall, having to wait only two minutes before he sees Edward come towards him, looking around in a confused state.

“Over here.” He calls out, and tries not to break down when he sees Edward’s head snap to the left. The prefect’s fag walks quickly over to him, in a right state.

“What’s the matter, Greenhill?” Edward asks, standing in front of him. “You are never down here this late. Did something happen?”

He grabs onto Edward’s wrist, tugs him into a single occupant lavatory, and closes the door. Taking the candle from his hand, he sets it on the wash basin, and steps closer to him. He drapes his right arm over his shoulder, while sliding his left under Edward’s arm. Thankfully, his fag does not question what he’s doing, and instead wraps his arms around him in a similar fashion, the two of each other hugging each other close. Herman holds onto him, clinging to him with a silent plea for him to understand, and to accept him without judgement. The returned embrace makes his eyes water, neither one saying a word to the other, Herman afraid that if he were to speak, it might ruin the moment they are sharing.

Arms drop slowly, Herman releasing him first before taking a step back. He looks into Edward’s eyes, and feels the weight of the world disappear from his shoulders. “Midford, come to my room later? There’s something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Greenhill.” Edward nods.

“Make your rounds, then come up to my dormitory.”

“I will.”

Herman opens the door, not bothering to say farewell to his fag, instead deciding to walk swiftly back up to his room. When he gets back to his room, he shuts his door, and leans against it. His heart is beating wildly, his pants a bit uncomfortable, as he remembers just how Edward smelled while he was hugging him. He jumps when there’s a knock on his door, not realizing that time had already passed. Stepping away from the door, he opens it, and sees Edward walk into his room with purpose.

“What is the matter? Are you sure that you’re alright, Greenhill? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Edward sets the candle down on the writing desk by the door.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, so suffice to say, everything is fine.” Herman replies, standing in front of him,

“Then what was that in the bathroom?” The sixth year stands his ground, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you doing out past lights out?”

Herman’s eyes narrow. “Don’t worry about it. Now, did you find anything suspicious on your rounds?”

“You mean, besides you? No.” Edward shakes his head. “Look, I’m tired, so if it’s alright, I’d like to head to bed now.”

“Stay here with me tonight.”

The words fly out of his mouth faster than he can stop them. His fag stares at him, his mouth dropping open, from shock? Audacity? Horror? Herman doesn’t know, and is too scared to question it. He would rather remain ignorant, than feel more pain. He looks into his eyes, and feels another word bubbling up out of his throat, unable to stop it from coming out.

“Please?”

Edward nods his head slowly. “O-Of course, Greenhill.”

“No. Herman.” He reaches for Edward’s hand, a shock of electricity shooting up his arm the moment their hands touch. They stare at one another, Herman almost certain that Edward felt the same charge occur.  

“Of course, Herman. Please, call me Edward?”

“Just in here.” Herman nods his head. “Must keep up traditions, Edward.”

The smile that crosses the younger man’s face makes his stomach flutter. He almost loses his confidence when he hears his name pass from Edward’s lips for the first time. As much as he loves the traditions of his school, it is rather nice to hear his first name after only hearing his last name for the past six years.

They walk over to his bed, both slipping off their shoes. Herman crawls onto the bed, lays down on his side, then moves towards the edge. He feels Edward lay next to him, his back connecting with Edward’s chest. He closes his eyes, and sighs softly.

“Herman? May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” He keeps his eyes closed, his left hand resting on top of Edward’s left hand. Their fingers lock together, the cool tips of his fingers touching the top of Edward’s palm.

“Do you like me?”

He huffs, then gives a small nod of his head. “I would think that question has an obvious answer, Edward. Considering our current position.”

“Yes, well, I admit that it was probably a stupid question.” He can hear his voice falter a little. “I just had no idea, that’s all.”

“Do you like me?” Herman’s voice is soft, bracing himself for his fag’s answer.

Fingers squeeze his hand with reassurance. “I do.”

“I’ve never been with anyone before.” Herman confides with a whisper. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Neither have I.” Edward presses closer to his back. “Let’s talk in the morning? I’m really tired, Herman.”

The night’s events catch up to him, a wave of exhaustion hitting him hard. “Yes, okay.” He closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of Edward’s embrace. The two fall asleep, fully clothed, holding each other close.

***

Herman wakes up to Edward’s bright green eyes staring at him. “What’s wrong?” He asks, surprised to find himself facing the blonde, his mouth dry from sleeping with it open.

“Nothing. I woke up a little bit ago, and did not want to disturb your sleep.” A smile appears on his face, Herman’s heart picking up its pace at the sight of it. “You’re very handsome, Herman.”

His cheeks burn at the compliment. “You’re very attractive yourself, Edward.” He notices their hands are still intertwined. He lets go of his hand, and places it on the teen’s hip.

“Aah!” Edward doubles over, starting to giggle at the slight touch. “No! Herman, move your hand!”

He grips his side with his hand more, and begins to squeeze his side, enjoying the laughter that keeps coming out of Edward’s mouth, making him smile. “I never imagined you were so….ticklish.” He grins, and keeps squeezing him, joining in with his laughter.

“S-Stop! Please stop!” Edward’s eyes are scrunched up tight, tears falling from them as his laughter has yet to subside. “Herman, if you keep this up I-”

Talking and laughter ceases, as Herman touches his lips to Edward’s for the first time. His hand slides up Edward’s body, coming to rest on the side of his neck, as their lips become acquainted with one another. Each breathe deep through their nostrils, neither wanting to break off their connection. Herman moves to cover his body over Edward’s, as their kiss deepens, tongues touching with unhurried strokes. He can feel Edward’s growing arousal, matching his own, as their kisses become more hurried.

Lack of oxygen finally wins out for the both, ending their kisses with them panting hard. “Wow.” Edward says, looking into his eyes.

“I concur.” Herman replies, a bit breathless.

“I should probably head back downstairs,” Edward says wistfully. “It will be breakfast soon, and it’s probably best if they don’t know that I’ve been out of my dorm for most of the night.”

“Of course.”

They pull away from each other, neither really wanting to, if their constant kisses are any indication on the matter. Herman presses his forehead against Edwards, and whispers, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“What you did for me last night, no one else could have done that.” He leaves another quick kiss on his lips, before pulling himself away. He continues, before the teen can question just what he is talking about. “You had better go, before we’re both found out.”

Edward slips off the bed, and stands up straight. “I’d like to come back here soon.” He puts his jacket back on, before slipping his shoes on.

“I want you to.” Herman leans on his elbow, watching Edward fix himself. “It’s the weekend. Are you returning home to your family?”

“No, I will be staying on campus this weekend. I’ve got some projects I need to finish up.”

He gets out of bed, and walks Edward over to the door. “Then, come back here after lights out?” He bends down, and kisses him one last time, keeping the kiss chaste.

“I will.” Edward steps out of the room, Herman opening the door for him. “See you at breakfast?”

Herman smiles, giving a small nod of his head, before closing the door. He tries not to touch his lips, his body vibrating at the speed of a galloping horse. Replacing the awful feeling he still carries around from what he did the night before with his friends, he chooses to focus on how nice it feels to finally come clean about his feels for Edward. To have them be reciprocated makes him feel lighter than air, like he’s walking amongst the clouds.

He gets ready for the day, and throws his soiled uniform from the night before in the darkness of his closet, knowing that no one will go in there, and heads down the stairs, making his way to the mess hall. He approaches the table where his fellow prefects are sitting, all looking worse for wear, while he can’t keep the smile off of his face.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Edgar asks, picking at the food on his plate like a bird picks at the ground, searching for worms. “Why are you so chipper this morning?”

“I have my reasons.” He leans forward, the rest of the prefects leaning in. “It would do you all well to stop being so morose. We must continue on as if nothing happened last night.” He looks at Edgar. “Were you able to take care of things?”

“I was.” Edgar nods, pushing his bangs off his face. “It is no longer an issue for us.”

“Then, why all the somber faces?” Herman leans back in his chair, and grabs a scone, tearing into it with his teeth. “Eat up! It’s going to be a good year for us!”

Gregory lifts his head, his one visible eye sharing the mirth that Herman feels. “He’s right. It’s a new day. A new year. We should be excited.”

“That’s the spirit!” Herman grins. “Now, who’s up for a stroll on the grass?”

“I suppose that is a good idea.” Lawrence pushes his glasses back up onto his nose. “Some fresh air might be nice.”

“Fine.” Edgar sighs. “Can we at least finish our breakfast?”

“You’re not even eating.” He replies. “But, yes. Let’s eat, then we’ll walk.”

As they finish up their breakfast, and walk out of the mess hall, Edward is walking in with a few of his dormmates. Herman smiles, slightly bowing his head in acknowledgement, butterflies appearing in his belly when he sees the smile Edward returns to me. It is going to be a very good year, Herman thinks. He can feel it in his bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - 'Say my name.'

* * *

Another school year has begun, the P4 walking across the lawn in a line. Herman looks to the left and then to the right, noticing that everyone is staying in the formation, the four heading towards the Swan Gazebo. When the school day ends, it is an unwritten rule that the four head to the Swan Gazebo to partake in leisurely activities. It is what the prefects have always done, even when the four of them were the fags for the previous prefects. Herman tries not to hurry too fast, because he’s quite anxious to get over there. All because of one person.

Edward Midford.

He did not see him at all over the summer break, for his family decided that this was the summer they would travel to Morocco, and explore the country. When the time to move into the dorms came, he had gotten settled back in his dormitory, and had gone to look for Edward, but the teen wasn’t due to return until the first day of class. He had tried to look for him while school was in session, but did not see any of the sixth years, from any of the houses.

“Ah, good. Looks like they’ve gotten things ready for us.” Edgar casually states, as they approach the Gazebo.

His head snaps up, and he sees Edward standing near one of the pillars, looking like he was calm, but Herman could see him fidgeting with his hands. He stops himself from racing up the steps, not wanting to seem too obvious. The four prefects take their spots on the couches, each of their fags getting their cups of tea ready for them.

Edward walks over to him, a shy smile on his face. “Good afternoon, sir.”

“Afternoon, Midford.” Herman returns, his fingers lightly touching Edward’s, as his fag puts the cup into his hand. “Everything alright?”

“Of course, sir.” His fingers brush against Herman’s a second time, before standing up straight, clasping them behind his back. “Did you have a nice holiday?”

“I did.” He nods. “And you?”

“Oh, yes. We traveled to Germany.” Edward moves back to his spot behind Herman, leaving the prefect alone.

“Germany, did you say?” Edgar queries, leaning his head back against the couch. “My family has an estate in the countryside. Near Baden Baden.”

Herman suppresses the desire to change the subject, for he does not like the feeling growing in his chest as he listens to both Edward and Edgar prattle on about the country. Damn it all. This is not how he had envisioned seeing him again. Both Lawrence and Clayton join in the conversation, the four of them discussing which German town they like the best, leaving him to seethe in what could only be described as melancholy. But why does he feel this way?”

“Violet, what are you drawing?” He huffs out, deciding to make his own conversation with the prefect of Violet House. “Another one of your portraits?”

“No.” The teen didn’t bother to look up from his sketch pad, too focused on whatever he was crafting at the moment.

His fag, Cheslock, looks over at Herman. “Did you have a good break, sir?”

“I did, thanks for asking.” He lean back on the couch, satisfied that _someone_ had acknowledged him, even if it wasn’t Edward. He sips his tea, looking out towards the banks of the river. There really isn’t anything quite like a good afternoon, sitting in this gazebo with his friends.

The conversation steers back towards something everyone can discuss. How they’ve got a new Headmaster, as the man that had been around before is on a year sabbatical. No one had seen the man yet, but they knew from the Vice Headmaster that he had to be around somewhere. Herman’s stomach twists into a knot, thinking about the vice Headmaster, still not at all sure how Edgar’s uncle managed to save that man’s life. He had for sure thought that they had killed him, but seeing him earlier this morning had confirmed that he was incorrect.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m rather looking forward to this school year.” Edgar states, his hair hanging over his shoulder, body sagging against the couch.

“Oh?” Lawrence pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, the light refracting off of the lenses. “And why is that, Redmond?”

“It seems like things are going to change this year.” Edgar remarks in a lofty voice. Without realizing, Herman’s looking over at his fag, who is standing across from him, and sees those emerald eyes staring right back at him. He feels a wave of warmth flow through his body as they keep their eyes locked on one another, Edgar still speaking about what the coming year will hold. All Herman can do is stare at Edward, wishing that the two of them could be alone right now. Determined to see him alone tonight, he keeps the thought in the back of his mind, giving his attention back to Edgar, even though breaking off eye contact with Edward is the last thing he wants to do.

When the sun begins to set, the prefects stand up as one, and head towards the dining hall. He clasps his hands behind his back as the prefects walk back across the grass, most of the student body heading towards the dining hall. The smell of food permeates the air, all of the men of Weston on their best behavior on this first day of school.

***

Eight weeks after the start of the new term, Green Lion holds a fencing tournament in the main hall, all tables and benches pushed back to allow anyone to participate. Herman has been looking forward to this, as he could not wait to see Edward spar. He can remember watching him over the years, always impressed by the steady progression with his swordsmanship. He tries to not act too excited when he’s getting changed in the locker room, keeping his head down, but his ears alert, at the conversations happening around him.

They expect quite a few people to participate in today’s tourney, with the rest of the student body watching. It is an event that has been talked about between the houses, a friendly rivalry amongst the student body. Not quite the same level as the cricket tournament, but close. Herman hears Edward talking to one of the other sixth years, and tries his best to calm down his racing heart.

“Midford, you’re competing, right?” A younger voice asks.

“I am.” A beat. Probably nodding his head, Herman thinks. “Not sure how well I’ll do, though. I’m not that great of a fencer. That’s my sister, Lizzie.”

Herman fixes his gloves, and grabs his practice foil. He approaches the group of boys, attempting to keep his face neutral. He pats Edward’s shoulder, who turns to face him with a surprised look on his face. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Midford. You’re excellent at this sport. You’ll do just fine.”

“Thank you, Greenhill.” Edward bows his head, Herman becoming aware of how pink Edward’s cheeks have become, thanks to his compliment. “Good luck out there, sir.”

“And to you.” He places his helmet under his arm, and heads out of the locker room. His heart is pounding hard in his chest, his hand tingling where it had touched Edward.

Neither have had the chance to see one another alone since the beginning of the term, and Herman is going crazy because of it. On multiple occasions, he’s tried to vocalize he wants Edward to come up to his dorm room, but he knows that his fag has duties he must attend to, and so tends to keep quiet on the subject. But enough is enough. He wants to see him, and will stop at nothing until he makes it possible.

The matches begin, Herman on the sidelines for the most part, until his turn to fight comes up. He’s pleased when he sees that his foe is the teen that he can’t seem to get out of his head. He knows that this will be an even match for the two, and is not worried if he should lose to his partner. Standing in front of Edward, he holds his foil up to his face, standing at attention.

“Good luck, Edward.” He speaks under his breath, knowing that the teen can hear him just fine.

A slight jostle of the foil in Edward’s hand makes Herman aware that he’s heard him, even if the protective gear on their face gives him no opportunity to see his eyes. “And to you,” a pause, “Herman.”

He drops his sword, and points the blade at him. “En garde!”

Their match goes on for quite a while In the end, it winds up a draw, their entire house cheering the two of them on. Herman knows there are others fighting, but it seems most of the student body are observing their match. They approach one another, taking off their helmets, both red in the face from the physical exertion of their duel.

“Excellent match, Midford.” He takes off his glove, extending his hand out.

“And to you, sir.” Edward does the same, their hands coming together for a simple handshake.

The handshake may be a gesture of good sportsmanship, but Herman can feel the heat in his body increase at the simple touch. Yes, enough is enough. He needs to be alone with Edward, and he will stop at nothing to make sure it happens. A simple shake, both looking at one another, neither saying anything else. Hands drop back to their sides, both stepping off the mat, each male heading in opposite directions. Herman goes into the locker room, his body trembling, his hand still warm from Edward’s touch.

At the end of the tournament, Green Lion prevails over the rest of the houses, but it had been a close race. Surprisingly, Violet Wolf came in a close second. The spectators, and participants, all walk over to the dining hall together, the chatter loud between the students. Herman walks with his fellow prefects, who decide to grab their dinner and eat out in the Swan Gazebo, just the four of them. Conversation is kept light, each male recounting their duel.

“Greenhill.” He looks over at Lawrence, who has a curious look on his face. “Might I ask you something?”

“What is it, Bluewer?” He finishes his meal, sitting back against the couch.

“The way you speak about Midford….” He tilts his head to the side. “Do you fancy him?”

He stutters, unsure if what he’s heard is correct. “Excuse me? What are you implying, Bluewer?”

“I think it makes sense.” Gregory replies, looking put out at even being outside. “The way you always speak about him when he’s not around, it does seem like you are fond of him.”

Herman looks down at his empty plate. Has he been that obvious? “It doesn’t matter. He is still my fag, and I will treat him as such.”

‘So, you _do_  like him.” Edgar replies, playing with the short hair at the end of his ponytail. “Well, don’t let us judge you, Greenhill.”

“I’m not-”

“If you fancy him, might as well invite him to our next poker night, hmm?” Edgar’s scarlet eyes seem to glow in the fading sunlight. “Two weeks from this weekend?”

Greenhill nods. “If you invite your fags as well. So it doesn’t seem out of the ordinary.”

“Yes, fine.” Bluewer says. “We’ll all bring them. Deal?”

The four shake on it, and continue on with their meal, as if the conversation had not taken place.

***

The following day, the school grounds are mostly empty. Herman had elected to stay on campus for the weekend, as his family had plans to go to the countryside. He did not fancy the small mini-break, and instead chose to read ahead with his studies, staying in the library for most of the afternoon. When he leaves, he sees a familiar mop of blonde hair sitting at a table, with two textbooks in front of him, a blank look on his face.

“Something got your brain, Midford?” He asks, keeping to his surname, for he is not sure if there is anyone else around the two of them.

Edward jumps up out of his seat, a look of terror on his face, before he settles back down. “Oh! Oh, no, sir. I’m just trying to figure out this statistics problem. I think the answer is almost there.” He grins sheepishly, and gathers his notes up. “I was not aware you were here this weekend.”

“Yes, my family is out on a quick holiday. What about you?” He asks, leaning against the table. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Ah, right.” Edward runs a hand through his hair, making Herman’s heart begin to beat in triple time. “My family is doing the same. I’d rather stay here and study.”

“I feel that way, as well.” Herman smiles. He wants to sit down, but doesn’t want to seem presumptuous. “Well, I will let you continue your studies. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Midford.”

He hears scribbling, and then a hand touches his arm. “Sir? I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend, as well.” Edward slips him a piece of paper, and then lowers his head, looking down at his coursework.

Herman waits until he’s outside to open the note in his hand. “ _After dinner tonight, I’ll come see you._ ” He quickly crumples up the piece of paper, sticking it into his pocket. A large smile starts to tug at his lips, happiness flowing through him. Could it be that he’s not the only one that’s anxious to be alone together? It must be the case, if the note in his pocket is any indication. He heads back to the dormitory, the smile now plastered on his face.

***

At a quarter to eight, there is a soft knock on the door of Herman’s dormitory. He tries not to jump up too fast, but does so anyway, almost tripping over his own feet. He walks over to the door, and pulls it open. “Ah, good evening, Midford.” He steps to the side. “Won’t you please come in?”

Edward walks into the room with purpose. Herman closes the door, allowing the two of them their privacy. As the door closes, Herman finds himself pressed against the door, Edward’s lips on his in a searing kiss. He lets out a startled noise, which quickly turns into a moan, as the two of them stand closer together, arms going round each other’s bodies.

The soft touch of Edward’s tongue against his bottom lip has him parting them open for him, their tongues touching with hesitant touches. He takes over the kiss, grabbing onto Edward’s arms, pinning them behind his back, as he deepens the kiss. Edward’s body relaxes against his, as Herman’s mouth covers his, swallowing each low groan that leaves the teen’s throat. Each stroke of his tongue against Edward’s induces another wave of need for the teen to be closer to him, as well as the need to breathe. Their kiss breaks off, as they both stare into each other’s eyes, panting hard.

“W-What was that for?” Herman asks, wiping his mouth off.

“I just…” Edward’s cheeks are pink, his emerald eyes a deep green. “I thought that we-”

Herman cups his face with his hand, and gives a small nod of his head. “We, what?”

“You like me still, don’t you?” The nervous waver he hears in Edward’s voice mirrors his own.

He nods his head, brushing his lips against his with a soft kiss, before pulling away to look into his eyes. “I do. You’re all I thought about over the summer holiday. All day, you’re on my mind, Midford.”

“Say my name.”

Herman’s green eyes darkened, as stares into Edward’s eyes. The name slips off his tongue, as it has done so many times, normally in the sanctuary of his private shower. “Edward.”

The teen bites his bottom lip, blinking slowly. “A-Again?”

Rubbing his finger against his bottom lip, Herman leans forward, speaking softly into Edward’s ear. “Edward. Or, maybe I should call you…. _Eddie_?”

Lips attack his with a fierce kiss, the two of them coming together in a tight embrace. Clothes are quickly shed, as the two of them make their way towards Herman’s large bed, both pulling one another down onto the soft mattress. With the shedding of clothes, they take turns exploring each other’s bodies, hands gentle, lips caressing places normally hidden by the fabric of their respectability.

Mouths discover the joy of bringing the other to completion, each male making shameless noises for the other, fingers tangling into strands of hair as they force each other’s mouths down around swollen cocks. Edward repeats the act twice on Herman, without protest from the older teen, who can only submit himself to the wiles of the teen that carries his heart in the palm of his hand. Once completely satiated, they embrace each other, Edward holding Herman in his arms, the prefect more than content.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” He rubs his cheek against Edward’s chest, humming softly. “I kept wanting to tell you to come up here, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask.”

A soft chuckle makes his toes curl beneath their shared blanket. “It was the same for me.” Edward bends his head, kissing the top of Herman’s head. “I’m sorry that I didn’t make it here sooner.”

“You won’t stay away long, will you?” Emerald eyes met his. Edward shakes his head, making Herman smile. He lays his head back down on his chest, and smiles. “Good.”

“Just leave your door unlocked.” Edward runs his fingers through Herman’s short hair, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. “I’ll come up here when I’m finished with my rounds.”

“That sounds perfect, Eddie.” He feels the fingers in his hair tighten, and then relax. The soft hitch in his fag’s breath makes the smile on his face become larger. “What? Don’t like that name, do you?”

“Quite the opposite, sir.” Edward confesses. “It’s rather nice.”

“Drop the sir in here.” He tilts his head, a small smirk on his lips. “Please?”

The look of horror that passes over Edward’s face makes him laugh. “Oh! D-Did I call you that?”

“It’s alright. Old habits will die hard, I’m sure.” He lifts himself up. They kiss softly, tongues touching one another with slow, deliberate strokes. Pulling back, each smile for the other, before Herman places his head back on Edward’s chest. “Just… let’s make sure we don’t mess up outside of this room, hmm?”

“Of course, Herman.”

They fall asleep, listening to each other breathe, a quiet comfort for the both of them. Neither had realized how much they had missed this, even if they had only experienced it once before. Herman turns over, laying on his side, Edward following him naturally, keeping him secure in his arms, as they slumber in each other’s arms the entire night.

***

The next morning, the two head downstairs to breakfast together. Herman makes the suggestion to eat breakfast out in the Swan Gazebo, which Edward readily agrees to. They head there together, keeping their conversation light, but stand rather close to one another. Shoulders rub, forearms touch, and when they sit down, Herman almost sits down on Edward’s lap, the need to still be close to him very powerful. None of the student body that remains on campus pay any attention to the two of them. There is no reason to, as they are prefect and fag, always together. That is the way at their respectable institution of Weston College.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the rating to change. :) 
> 
> Prompt - “So.. Was it good?”

* * *

The winter holidays are fast approaching, far too fast for Herman’s liking. He isn’t ready to be apart from Edward, not when they’ve been making more progress with their relationship, the sixth year coming to his room almost every night after making his rounds in the dormitory. Their progress has been good, but they still had yet to cross that proverbial invisible line that they keep tiptoeing up to, but have not made that leap into uncharted territory.

“Earth to Greenhill?” Fingers snap in front of his face, drawing his attention to the Violet House fag, Cheslock. “Everything okay in there?”

He blinks a few times, and puts on a fake smile. “Of course, Cheslock.” He chuckles, looking around the gazebo to make sure no one else saw him space out in the most undignified manner. “What were you saying?”

“Was asking if your family was going on holiday again this year to Italy?” Cheslock stands behind Gregory, who has his loaf of bread and drawing pad balancing on his thighs, sketching something that he had no idea what it was. “Don’t you usually go South for Christmas?”

Sitting up straight against the back of the couch, he nods his head. “Yes, we’re leaving on Thursday.”

“Isn’t it unlucky to take voyage on the thirteenth of the month?” Edgar casually asks, while taking a plate of treats from his fag, Maurice Cole, who has a smug smile on his face.

“It’s true. You do not want to travel on the thirteenth of any month. Especially not this close to Christmas.” Maurice parrots, that smug smile staying on his face.

Herman tries to not roll his eyes. He doesn’t know why Edgar encourages the sixth year. Maybe he likes the attention he receives from him, or maybe it’s the confections the fag brings to their afternoon teas. “It’s just another day,” a voice speaks up from behind him. Turning his head to the left, he sees Edward standing nearby, the same annoyed look on his face.

“Thank you, Midford.” Herman looks around at the other prefects. “What are you all doing for your holiday?”

“My uncle is taking us on holiday to Paris,” Edgar states with a look of boredom on his face. “I’m tired of always going to Paris for Christmas.”

“At least you have means to get away.” Lawrence pushes his glasses up on his nose, looking rather put out. “My sisters force my parents to stay at our country home, for it’s more ‘traditional’ if we celebrate as a family there.”

“I rather enjoy spending Christmas at home.” Edward interjects. “I like the tradition of waking up early on Christmas Eve to decorate our tree as a family. And then, Christmas Eve mass followed by opening one present.”

“Tradition is good.” Herman agrees, schooling his face to not reveal the smile he wishes to share with his boyfriend. The rest of the prefects and fags concur, the conversation slowing to a lull.

As the sun begins to set, they stand up, their fags picking up the plates and teacups from their spots on the table. “I hope that these last few days will slip away fast,” Gregory remarks, chewing on the end of the bread.

“Anxious to be away, Violet?” Clayton, Lawrence’s fag, queries, wearing the same expression that Lawrence has on his own face.

“I hate it here.” He turns his head, the hood of his cloak hiding him away from them as he walks out of the gazebo with Cheslock, neither one saying goodbye to them.

“Tell us something we don’t know.” Edgar waves his hand in the air, rolling his eyes. “See you gents in the morning, then?”

“Good night, Redmond.” Herman begins to walk back towards the Green Lion dormitory, Edward keeping pace with him.

“Sir? May I ask you a question?” Edward asks, the two of them alone, each prefect and fag having gone to their own dormitories.

He walks with his hands behind his back, elbows bent. “Of course, Midford. What is it?”

“I was not aware you would be leaving school two days early.”

His stomach drops at the remark. No question had been asked, but it had not been necessary, for Herman knew exactly what was on his fag’s mind. “Ah, actually, that is not true.”

“It isn’t?” Edward stops walking, as they approach the fence in front of their dormitory. “If your ship is set to sail on the 13th, and our last day of school isn’t until the 14th, then how will you not be leaving two days early?”

“My last day of the winter term will actually be the 11th. I will be traveling home on the 12th.”

“But, that’s the day after tomorrow.” He can hear the disappointment in Edward’s voice, the same disappointment he can feel in his own chest. “Forgive me sir, but why did you not tell me sooner?”

He picks up a small piece of rubbish off the ground, and carries it over to the receptacle. “The truth is, I forgot.” He looks down at the dirt on his hand, and wipes it off on his pant leg.

“Is that the truth, Herman?” Edward asks, speaking quietly.

Looking around to make sure they were alone, he pulls Edward close to him when he sees that they are. “It is, Eddie. I’m so sorry that I’m a tosser that didn’t realize how fast these holidays were approaching. I guess…..I guess I was sort of hoping that they wouldn’t happen, and that I could just stay in town.”

“I see.” The look of hurt that crosses his boyfriend’s face makes him feel horrible for not telling him sooner. “Well, I hope that you have a nice holiday, sir.” He steps away from Herman, and begins to make his way up to their dormitory alone.

Herman stays in his spot, watching as the only man that’s ever made him feel something in his heart walk away from him, the aura of dejection clear as day on both of their bodies. When Edward disappears into the dormitory, the door closing behind him, that is when Herman chooses to head inside, allowing his fag to have the space that he accidentally forced upon him by being reckless with his time management.

Hopefully, Edward won’t be too mad at him, and will come to his room after his rounds, as he did the night before, and the night before that. When he does, he will explain to him just what a fool he had been to think something so stupid would change a thing. He gets ready for bed, leaving the door unlocked, trying not to let his eyes go to the clock above the fireplace.

Edward never comes up to his room, the gesture letting Herman know just how badly he has screwed things up. He eventually falls asleep from pure exhaustion, too scared to go down to Edward’s dormitory to ask him why he didn’t come up to his room. Swallowing his pride, he closes his eyes, and lets his exhaustion allow him to sleep.

***

The next day, Herman is sitting in class, and can’t seem to focus on his final. His pen is moving across the page, but he isn’t sure what he’s writing, if it’s an actual answer or just gibberish. All he can think about is how Edward rejected him, and how bad it is making him feel. His chest hurts, his stomach hurts, his head hurts. Everything _hurts_. By some grace of God, he finishes his test on time, handing it in with a wish that his professor has a nice holiday, before stepping out into the crowded hallway.

“Greenhill!”

He whips his head to the side, and sees Cheslock approaching him. He silently groans, not at all interested in hearing what the Violet House fag has to say. He gives a small wave, and turns around, heading in the opposite direction.

“Greenhill, wait!” Cheslock calls out.

Stopping, he turns around to look at him. “What is it, Cheslock?”

“For you.” A sealed envelope is in the sixth year’s hand. “I was instructed to give this to you.”

“By who?”

A suspicious smile appears on his face. “No one important, _sir_.” He turns on his heel, and heads in the direction he had just come from, leaving Herman standing in the throes of students, eyes locked onto the parchment.

The students clear a path for him to walk comfortably, as it was tradition to leave enough room for the prefects to walk without fear of bumping into something. He heads into the lavatory at the end of the hall, and heads into one of the empty stalls. Fingers trembling slightly, he opens the envelope, and pulls the note out, feeling the breath leave his chest as his eyes are glued to the parchment.

> “ _Herman - I’m sure you’re wondering why I did not come to your room last night. I tried. I stood at your door for a good five minutes, then walked back down to my dormitory. Thirty minutes later, I did it again, but could not bring myself to go inside. I don’t want to make the same mistake tonight. Not when it will be the last time I see you until the new year. Please, forgive me for being senseless last night. I was upset, but I acted in the wrong manner. Leave your door unlocked tonight. I will be there. I promise._
> 
> _Faithfully Yours - Eddie_ ”

Quickly ripping up the envelope, Herman puts the letter in his breast pocket, the pain all be disappearing from his body as he recalls the words in the letter. He leaves the stall, a slight bounce to his step as he heads to his final class of the autumn term. Having peace of mind now, he flies through his final, this time confident in his responses. He hopes he can retain this confidence whenever Edward decides to show up at his dorm later in the evening.

***

At a quarter past nine, the door to his dormitory opens slow. Herman stays seated on the chaise that is near the fire, which is burning, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Edward closes the door, a bashful smile on his face. He clears his throat, bowing at the waist.

“Forgive me, Herman, for my actions.”

He stands up from the chaise, and walks over to where Edward is standing. “Enough of this nonsense. It is _I_  that should be apologizing to you.” He touches his chin, gently pushing up on it, Edward following his silent request to stand up straight. “Accept my apology first?”

“You have no reason to be sorry, Herman. You were acting in your best interest.” 

“My best interest is staying in London with you for the holiday.” He brushes his thumb along Edward’s jaw. “I was foolish to not tell you about my family plans, when you told me of yours. Please, forgive me?”

Lips touch his the center of his palm, Edward’s emerald eyes staring into his soul. “I forgive you. Do you forgive me?”

“Yes.” He bites his bottom lip, watching as Edward takes his finger, slipping it between his lips. The tip of his tongue teases the pad of his finger, warmth cascading through his body, blood rushing south. “N-No…” He shakes his head, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

“No?” Edward steps closer to him, placing his hand on Herman’s hip. “Why not?” He looks up at him, Herman’s heart rate increasing by the nearness of him.

“Make love to me tonight.” The words slip out of his mouth, as he looks into Edward’s eyes.

“Is that what you want?” He hears the slight quake in his voice.

Herman nods his head slow, bringing his face closer to him. “It’s something we should have done a lot sooner, but I’ve been too scared to cross that line.”

“Why now, then?” Their lips hover close, but do not connect.

The warm breath on his lower lip makes Herman groan low. “It feels right.”

“Are you afraid I’ll do something while you’re on holiday?” The tip of Edward’s tongue brushes against Herman’s lower lip.

“N-No.” He shakes his head, groaning lower. He brushes the tip of his tongue along Edward’s upper lip, loving the low moan that comes from his throat at the small action.

Edward moves his head to the side, his lips touching Herman’s jawline. “I’m worried you’ll find some muscular Italian.”

“Don’t you understand, Eddie?” Herman whispers, pulling him closer to his body.

“Explain it to me, Herman.”

Closing his eyes tight, he takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“What was that?” Edward speaks softly into his ear, making Herman all but melt in his spot.

“I love you, Edward Midford. You made me realize that last night, by not coming to my room. I thought I had screwed up so bad that you were gone from my life.” He opens his eyes, and stares into Edward’s emerald eyes.

“You could never lose me, Herman. I love you too.”

Herman pulls him towards his bed, their mouths coming together, tongues touching each other with a rushed desperation, both teens struggling to remove what limited clothing is on their bodies. His back hits the mattress, Edward kneeling between his legs as their lips stay connected, neither wanting to end their kiss. Shoes are kicked off, flying towards different parts of the room, shirts ripped open, buttons flying haphazardly. Herman’s hands are on Edward’s hips, yanking his pants down with one swift movement. He lifts up his own hips, pants yanked off just as roughly by the sixth year.

Cool hands touch his swollen cock, Herman’s head falling back onto the pillows, a low moan being pulled from his throat. “D-Do you have oil, Herman?” Edward asks, his hands moving together up and down his length.

“Y-Yes. In my bathroom. Let me get up and get it?” He lifts his hips, rubbing himself against Edward’s palms. “You need to staaa-aaahp touching me…” He moans, turning his head to the side, rolling his hips more into Edward’s touch.

“I can’t seem to stop myself,” Edward chuckles low. “And it doesn’t seem like you want me to either.”

Looking into his emerald eyes, Herman shakes his head. “No…”

“Then, let me do this for you, and then I’ll go get the oil.” Edward kisses him softly, laying his body on top of Herman’s, now using one hand on his cock.

He rolls his hips, Edward frotting against his thigh, the thickness of his cock feeling good against his skin. Without warning, he rubs the tip of his thumb across the sensitive head, Herman letting out a loud moan as he starts to come. His eyes close tight, Edward’s hand pumping him through his release, the gentle strokes moving easier with the help of his essence now coating his palm. Herman’s body starts to tingle from head to toe, a breathless moan falling past his lips.

“E-Enough, E-Eddie…” He groans, trying to pull himself out of Edward’s grip.

“Sorry, Herman,” Warm breath caresses his ear, the hand around his softening arousal disappearing. “You just sounded so nice…”

“D-Did I…?” He watches him stand up from the bed, walking into the bathroom. “On the shelf next to the wash basin.”

“Found it.” Edward walks back out to the bedroom, holding the small vial. “Do you want me to be the one? Or do you want to be?”

His cheeks become warm at the innocent question. “I told you, I want you to make love to me.”

“I’m afraid I’ll do something wrong,” the younger teen looks into his eyes. “What if I do it wrong?”

“I don’t think there’s a right or wrong,” Herman spreads his knees apart, opening himself up as Edward sits between his legs. “We’re doing this together, Eddie.”

“Herman, I’m scared.” Emerald eyes carry fear in them.

Reaching up, Herman pulls him down towards him, their lips meeting for a tender kiss. “Don’t be scared, Edward. I’m scared too, but I know that this is right. I know that I love you, and I want to share this with you.”

“I love you too, Herman.”

They kiss again, lips lingering longer with each gentle kiss. Herman lays his head back on the pillow, and gives a small nod of his head. Edward opens the small vial, and pours some oil onto his fingers. He drips some onto Herman’s entrance, making the prefect inhale sharply at the sudden temperature change on his body. The vial is set to the side, Edward wearing a look of concentration on his face, as he pushes his index finger against Herman’s body.

“C-Careful,” he moans low, the teasing fingertip feeling quite nice. They had touched each other a few times down there, while giving one another fellatio, but that was nowhere near as intimate as this act is. “J-Just put it in, Eddie.”

“Very well.” Edward nods his head, pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Herman moans low, breathing deep to relax his body. He had been told by both Lawrence and Edgar that it wouldn’t hurt as much if he was relaxed. Taking another deep breath, he moans lower as he feels Edward’s finger probe deep inside of him.

“S-So warm,” Edward remarks, the look of concentration still there, his lower lip stuck between his teeth.

“A-Add a second finger,” Herman implores him. “N-Need to stretch me, if you’re going to put your prick into me.”

“Right.” A second finger joins the first, both men moaning low at the sensation. “Still so warm…”

His eyes close, as he pushes down on the two fingers now touching his inner walls. He wants to moan, but it’s caught in his throat, as he tries to let his body adjust to the new intrusion. A mewl slips out, as Edward tests the waters by spreading his fingers apart inside of him.

“Is that good?” Voice thick with lust, Edward’s emerald eyes burn with an unvoiced desire. “Tell me, Herman. Does it feel good when I do _this_?” He spreads his fingers apart more, adding a third finger.

Hands grip the edge of his bed. “YES!” Herman shouts, his voice coming out raspy. “Oh, Edward….J-Just…a little bit….more…”

“Yes, Herman.” The fingers spread apart in him more, the third finger coming into contact with something that makes him scream, his voice cracking. “Oh? What was that?” Edward groans low.

“D-Do it again!” Herman begs, pushing his hips down to try and get that finger to touch the spot again. “P-Please!”

“Did it feel good?” Lips touch his chest, as the tip of Edward’s finger brush that same spot again.

“Nnnnnnghh….” He can’t enunciate words, only make noises as that spot is touched again.

The pressure leaves, Edward pulling his fingers out. “I need to be in you now, Herman.” He half-whispers, half-moans low. “I hope you’re ready.”

“I….I….” He nods his head, watching as Edward grabs the oil from the table, and dribbles some onto his cock.

Settling between his legs, Edward places the tip of his cock against his wet entrance. Eyes lock, both holding their breath as the tip goes into him slow. Herman starts to moan, face scrunching up at the momentary pain, but refuses to break off their eye contact. _It will pass, it will pass_. The further he slips into him, the pain increases, his body protesting at the thickness now stretching out his inner walls in a way that three fingers could not.

Once Edward is fully sheathed in his body, neither move. They just stare at each other, panting hard, allowing both of their bodies to adjust to the penetration. With a very small nod of his head, Herman braces himself for more pain, but there is none. Edward rolls his hips slow, pulling himself out just a little, before pushing back into Herman’s body. Lips come together, as they kiss each other with sloppy kisses, both groaning low as their hips roll slow, Herman pushing down when Edward thrusts deep into him.

Lips touch the side of his neck. “B-Bite me, Eddie….Let me have a reminder while we’re apart for the holiday…” He tilts his head, lifting his leg to wrap around his waist.

Teeth bite down on his lower neck, Edward moaning low as he thrusts hard into Herman’s body. Breathless moans come out of his mouth, as he feels the gentle suction of his lips against the side of his neck. After one sharp thrust, white explodes behind his eyes, making him scream out.

“Ah, is that the spot?” Edward lifts his head, looking into his eyes. “Is it right…. _there_?” Another sharp thrust of his hips makes the tip of his cock strike that bundle of nerves deep inside of Herman’s tight channel.

“EDWARD!” He cries out, tossing his head back.

A warm hand wraps around his cock, and the pleasure becomes too much for him. He comes hard, a loud groan erupting from his throat as his inner walls clamp down hard around Edward’s cock. He feels the rush of Edward’s release start to fill him up, the sounds of his moans against the side of his neck something he will hear in his ears forever.

Their lips meet, kissing each other softly as they come down from their high together, Edward slipping out of him naturally. He grunts low, ignoring how it feels to feel less full, aching to have it back inside of him. Hands touch his hair, as he rests his head on Edward’s chest, a soft contented sigh slipping past his lips.

“So…..was it good?” Herman asks, panting softly.

His boyfriend nods his head. “You know, I’m kind of glad we waited until now,” Edward remarks, fingers idly playing with his hair.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Herman asks, humming softly.

“Because, this felt _right_. Not rushed, not just an impulse thing. It just….was.”

Herman nods his head, smiling. “I agree.”

“So, do you want to do it again?” Edward asks. Herman lifts himself up, allowing him to look into his eyes. “I mean, if you want to?” There’s a sheepish smile on his face.

He smirks, nodding his head. “Had a taste, and now want some more, Eddie? That it?”

“You could say that.” His lips touch Herman’s. “Or maybe I just like making you moan.”

Groaning low, he pulls Edward to lay back on top of him, feeling his hardness touch his own aching arousal. “Make me moan, Edward. Make me lose my voice, because of your pleasure.”

“I will, Herman. I will.” He settles between his legs, and with one quick thrust, he’s buried deep inside of Herman again.

***

“When will you return?” Edward asks the following morning, as Herman gets dressed. “After the new year?”

Nodding his head, Herman fixes his collar to hide the large welt on his lower neck. One welt, and one bruise. “I should be back on campus on the first. You?”

“The same.” Edward gets up from the bed, still naked. “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll see each other soon.” Herman pulls him close, bending his neck to kiss him gently. “I’ll miss you too.” He whispers against his lips.

“Have fun in Italy.” His lover hugs him tight, Herman embracing him back just as tightly. “I love you.” He speaks into Herman’s ear.

“I love you too, Edward.” He pulls away from him, afraid that if he doesn’t, he won’t be able to say goodbye. “You can stay in here the rest of the week, if you want.” He picks up his suitcase, and heads to the door.

Edward puts Herman’s robe on, making Herman groan low. Cheeky bastard, playing unfair. “I planned on it, with or without your permission, sir.” Edward smirks. “Merry Christmas, Herman.”

“Merry Christmas, Eddie. Behave.” He smiles, and leaves his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

He leaves the grounds, and approaches the carriage that is waiting outside for him. He looks back at the Green Lion dormitory, the smile still on his face. He hopes the winter holiday will pass quickly, for he’s already missing Edward, and it’s only been ten minutes. Is this what love is like? It must be, for he can’t think of any other reason he would be feeling his way. He taps on the roof, the carriage pulling away, taking him away from Weston and the teen that holds his heart in the palm of his hand. Just a few weeks until he sees him again. Closing his eyes, he hears Edward’s moans, and sees the smile on his face. Yes, it’s just a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Don’t move while I wrap it.”

* * *

The night air is cold, bringing a chill into the prefect’s bedroom, but the fire in the hearth takes away the biting frigid temperature. A large winter comforter provides additional warmth to the two teenagers who lay beneath it, with no clothes on their bodies. Sweat covers their skin, not from the comforter or the fire, but from the activities they had just partaken in, both panting hard as they come down from their shared orgasms.

Herman turns to lay on his side, looking at Edward, who’s eyes are closed, breathing steadily through his opened mouth. Herman observes him, loving how his loose curls stick to his forehead, the sweat that has made its way up to his scalp gives it a damp look. He can’t help but smile, admiring the beauty of his lover.

“You’re staring again,” Edward’s voice carries a soft lilt to it, teasing in tone. There’s a hint of a smile on his face, which causes Herman to blush.

Glancing away, he closes his eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m not.” Edward’s lips touch the side of his face with a kiss. “Makes me feel nice.”

“Does it?” Herman moans softly, as Edward had not stopped spreading kisses on his face. Turning his head to the side, he capture’s Edward’s lips with a lingering kiss.

His lover takes the hint, and moves to lay closer to his body, Herman submitting himself to his lover’s touches. He wants to get as many kisses, among other things, before the sun is to rise up in the sky in a few hours. Tonight is their last night on campus before their spring holiday, and the two of them would not be seeing one another until after the Easter holiday. Herman plans to stay awake all night with Edward, because this break is going to be torture for him, as he’s gotten used to spending so much time with his lover. Be it on the weekends, staying on campus, or spending a night or two together throughout the school week.

A low sigh leaves his mouth, as he feels Edward push back into his body. “Will you miss me during our break?” Edward asks, his arousal sliding further into his body.

“Of course I will,” Herman stares up at his lover, who’s balanced above him. “It’s going to be a long three weeks.”

The comforter shifts, sliding down to his lover’s back, pooling by their aligned hips. He feels no cold air, he can only feel how hot his body feels with every thrust of Edward’s hips. They stop talking, mouths coming together to share more intimate kisses, tongues touching with unhurried strokes, as their bodies move at a more rushed pace. Herman moans against Edward’s shoulder, as he listens to the soft groans that leave his younger lover’s mouth. Before he’s even ready, he’s coming hard for the third time on this night, crying out his lover’s name with a slight rasp in his voice. Edward emits a low groan against the shell of Herman’s ear, as he comes moments after him, the rush of his release shooting deep into Herman’s body.

This time, Edward stays laying on top of him, Herman resting his head on his pillow, trying to catch his breath once more. Neither move, even when Edward slips out of his body naturally, due to him becoming flaccid. Turning his head to the side, he kisses Edward’s cheek, tasting the salt from his sweat cling to his lips. “You leave at what time?”

“6.” It comes out muffled, but Herman understands it all the same. Edward rests his head on the edge of his shoulder, and looks up into his eyes. “What time is it now?”

Not wanting to see, because he knows it will be too close, he looks over at the clock hanging on the wall. “A quarter past five.” He feels his heart sink, not ready to say goodbye yet.

“What are you doing with your family on the break?” His lover’s breath feels cool against his throat. “Are you going to Italy again?”

It makes him so happy to hear him say that, because he didn’t think that Edward would keep such a trivial trip in his memory. “No, we only go there for the winter holiday. No, this time we’ll be heading out to Germany. A town close to Munich. We have a home out there, that we tend to visit during the spring and summer months.”

“Mmm….that sounds wonderful.”

“What is your family doing?” He asks, fingers now combing through the damp blonde locks of Edward’s.

They move a little, as Edward presses his cheek against Herman’s chest. “We’re going over to America, on the new luxury liner.”

“The Campania??” Herman can’t keep the envy out of his voice. “I didn’t know your family was able to get tickets to that! It’s her maiden voyage!”

His lover doesn’t seem quite as enthused as he is about the voyage. “I don’t really care for cruises. I like land. I feel safe on land.”

“Ah, I’m sure you’ll be fine!” Suddenly excited, Herman pushes the pillows up, so that he can rest his back against the headboard. “Is this your first time going to America?”

That small smile is back on his lover’s face, making Herman’s heart beat in triple time, the longer he stares at it. “It is. My mother and father have traveled there before without us, but since this a big deal, both my sister and I were invited.”

“Lizzie is going to? How marvelous!” Herman laughs. “You two are sure to have so much fun! I’d much rather take a cruise than travel to Germany by rail.”

Edward rubs his face against the side of his neck. “You can have it. I’ll go to Germany, you go with my family.”

“How about we send Lizzie to Germany, and I go in her place?” He counters, a smirk on his lips.

“Mmm….I don’t think you’d pass as my sister.” Edward chuckles softly, eyes closed. “But, it is a rather entertaining idea.”

The crackle of the fire fills the void, as the two become quiet, both thinking about how it would have been nice if it could actually work. Instead of talking more about their fantasy, he just holds Edward close to him, ignoring the chimes of the clock, announcing when it’s half past, and then a quarter to six.

“I should go,” Edward murmurs low, fingers sliding down Herman’s chest. “I really don’t want to, though…”

“I don’t want you to go either,” he arches up into the touch. “We’ll see each other soon, won’t we?”

Blonde hair tickles his nose, as Edward nods his head. “Yes. I’ll be back to school after the holiday. I’ll bring you back something from New York.”

“Really??” They both sit up, as Edward slides off the bed, and starts to get dressed. “Bring me back a newspaper.”

Laughter rings out, Edward buttoning up his shirt. “A newspaper? That’s all you want? I was thinking something more practical than just a newspaper.”

“Get me whatever you want, Eddie.” Herman stands up, pulling his own pants on. “I’ll love whatever you get.”

His lover’s cheeks are dusted pink. “I will, Herman.” The clock starts to strike the hour, both looking at one another. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.” They hug each other tight, sharing a few short kisses, before Edward pulls away, and leaves the prefect’s bedroom.

Herman goes and sits on the chaise near his fireplace, and sighs. It was going to be a long few weeks, he has no doubt about that.

***

On the morning of the 21st, Herman sits at the table with his mother and father at their estate, as they aren’t due to leave for Germany until after Easter Monday. Their butler serves breakfast, the three eating quietly, his father reading the newspaper, when Herman sees something that makes his blood run cold.

“Father, may I see your newspaper when you’re finished with it?” He asks, hoping that his voice does not betray how he’s feeling right now. Surely this cannot be happening.

Green eyes look over the top of the newspaper. “I’m almost finished with it.” His father nods, and goes back to reading.

“Such a shame,” his mother says.

“What is, mother?” He asks, picking up his teacup, taking a sip, even if his hands are refusing to work at the moment, shaking a little bit more than he would like.

She gestures to the paper that his father is reading. “The Campania sinking. All those people losing their lives. And for what?”

“L-Losing…?” He whispers, no longer able to keep up the facade. “How many people died?”

“Almost the whole ship. I think they said that maybe 400 survived,” his mother says flippantly.

“May I please be excused?” He asks, setting his napkin on the table. He looks back and forth between his mother and father.

“Very well.” His father dismisses him, allowing him to jump up from his chair and walk quickly out of the dining hall.

He stops, then turns towards his mother. “I’m going to go for a ride. I shall return home in a few hours time.”

“Just be home for dinner.” She tuts at him. He nods, and then leaves, racing up to his bedroom to change into riding clothes.

In his bedroom, he looks around frantically for a piece of paper Edward had once written his address on. He knows the countryside fairly well, and if he’s correct, he should be able to make it to his estate in an hour’s time on horseback. There is no way that his lover had perished in the sinking of the ship. He refuses to believe that could even be a possibility. No, he would have made it on the liferaft, because women and children first, right? But, is Edward a child? No, no he’s not. Moving faster, he gets dressed in his riding clothes, then dashes to the stables, saddling up his mare faster than he thought he could ever move, and then takes off, galloping off of his property and onto the road at full speed.

It takes him forty-five minutes to arrive at the Midford estate. He sees no activity around the manor, which makes him feel like retching. No, this cannot be. His love cannot be gone! Trying to keep his calm, he trots up to the driveway, and hops off of his horse. With trepidation, he walks up to the front door, and knocks on it with a firm fist.

“Good afternoon,” a mild mannered man opens the door. “May I help you?”

“Yes, is Lord Midford home?” He hopes that this is his lover’s title. He knows that his father is the Marquis, so it would make perfect sense for Edward to only be a lord. Or maybe he’s also a marquis. He can’t remember at the moment, as he’s too far worried what’s about to come out of this man’s mouth.

The butler shakes his head. “The young master?” Herman gives a sharp nod of his head. “No, I’m afraid not. I’m afraid that he is gone for the afternoon.”

“A-Afternoon?” Herman asks, blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall. “D-Do you mean he’s been home? Did they not go on the trip?”

“They went, but arrived back home yesterday.”

He almost collapses on the ground, feeling completely overwhelmed by this information. “Ah, I see. When do you expect him to return?”

“He is at his cousin’s house for the Easter holiday. I expect them to return in a few hours time.” He looks at Herman, a quizzical look on his face. “Would you care to wait for them to return, my lord?”

“Yes, please.” He agrees immediately, not caring if this means he won’t be around for dinner, as his mother has requested. He needs to see that Edward is okay for himself.

The Midford butler leads him to what appears to be a library of sorts. He grabs a Dickens book off the shelf, and take a seat on one of the ornate couches. He hopes that it won’t be too long that he’s waiting, but is happy to know that at least he knows that the family made it off the ship. Maybe. The butler hadn’t really elaborated, but it wasn’t like he asked more about it.

Herman looks over at the window, and sees that the sun is starting to set. He isn’t sure how he’s going to explain this to his family, but he will figure it out later. Surely Edward won’t be too much longer. He picks up his book, and begins to read it again, when the door to the library starts to push open. He drops the book on the sofa, and stands up, fixing his clothes.

“Hello?” Herman almost drops to his knees when he sees the top of his lover’s head poke into the room. Edward looks over at him, a large smile on his face. “You _are_  here! I thought that Alfred had gotten something wrong.”

He rushes over to his lover, the door closing to leave them alone. He touches Edward’s face, tears gathering in his eyes. “You’re alive.”

“Of course I’m alive,” Edward says. “Did you think that a ship sinking would kill me?” 

Without thinking, he grabs his lover, and pulls him into a tight embrace. “I thought the worst when I saw the paper this morning,” he whispers, clinging to his lover.

“It will take more than a ship sinking to kill me,” Edward hugs him back just as tight. “I’m so happy to see you, though. I thought you were in Germany?”

A choked out laugh falls from his mouth, as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “We leave tomorrow.” He pulls back, and looks into Edward’s emerald eyes. “You were supposed to be on your way to America.”

“Yes.”

“Can you talk about it?” Herman asks, then stops when he looks at his lover. “What on earth are you wearing??”

Dressed in what could only be assumed is a sailor’s outfit - white trouser shorts, a white jacket, a vertically striped shirt, and a cap tops Edward’s head. “O-Oh, my cousin’s tailor made this outfit for Easter.” Edward takes off the cap, his blonde curls falling to the side of his face. “It’s pretty awful, isn’t it?”

“I think you look….adorable.” Herman grins, ducking when Edward goes to smack him. “I’m kidding, Eddie!”

Edward takes a step forward, then winces, Herman instantly reaching out to grab him. “Sorry, Herman,” he speaks softly. “I had forgotten that I hurt my ankle during the evacuation process on the ship.”

“What?!” Herman leads him to the couch, and sits him down. “Does your family have a first aid kit somewhere?”

His lover winces when he takes off his shoe. “I think in the bathroom down the hallway, there’s a small first aid kit.”

“Stay put.” He stands up, and looks at his lover. “Do not move.”

Edward blushes, and gives a small nod of his head. “I won’t.”

He heads out of the library, and walks down the hallway, reaching the bathroom. He looks through the cupboard, and sees a simple first aid kit there, and takes the bandage he needs, and leaves the rest in its place. He heads back to the library, closes the door, and makes his way over to Edward.

“Don’t move while I wrap it,” he speaks softly, as he pulls Edward’s sock down.

“I won’t.”

Prone to spraining his own ankle with his fencing, Herman wraps his lover’s foot carefully. “Don’t try and run around too much the next few days. Make sure to keep your ankle stable.” He moves his foot back and forth, watching how it moves with the wrap.

“My plan is to just sit in bed, and forget about what I saw.” Edward speaks quietly.

Sitting next to him on the couch, Herman places his hand on his thigh. “What do you mean?” 

“The ship hit an iceberg,” Edward speaks in a flat tone. “It hit an iceberg, but that was the least of our problems. If it hadn’t done that, we might have not made it off.”

Herman blinks. “What? How is hitting an iceberg a good thing?”

“There were these creatures on board, that were neither dead or alive. They were like….living dolls.”

His stomach drops, hoping that his face doesn’t show his concern. “What do you mean?”

“These creatures - they were dead. But they were moving, and they were trying to eat people.” Edward shivers hard, then places his head against Herman’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Such a thing isn’t possible,” he speaks quietly. When he knows it to be different. Just look at the vice principal. Whatever Edgar’s uncle had done to him, it was quite clear that something was wrong with him, but he passed well enough as being like everyone else around him.

“I killed them,” his lover whispers. “I mean, I killed them a second time, as they were already dead. Some I stabbed with my sword through the heart. A few, I took off their heads with a slash of my blade. And even more, I just threw overboard.” He lets out a long sigh. “I hope we never travel to America again.”

He holds Edward close to him, the two holding onto one another for support. “You are still here. Maybe a little banged up, and maybe a little worse for wear, but you’re alive. And that’s all that matters.”

“I can hear their odd noises. It’s all I can hear, Herman.” Emerald eyes look up at him, staring at him with a look devoid of any emotion. “I don’t want to hear it anymore.”

“I know you don’t, Eddie.” He leans down, hovering his lips over his. “They’ll go away soon, I promise.” He kisses him softly, feeling completely at peace when he leans in towards him.

Their kiss ends, the two pressing their foreheads together. “You probably have to go soon, don’t you?” Edward speaks quietly.

“I do.” Herman nods his head. “But, I’ll be back soon. One more week, until we’re back at school.”

“I can’t wait.” Edward replies. “I can’t wait to be back, so we can sleep together again.”

Blushing, Herman can only nod his head, as he wills his body to calm down at the simple statement. “Me too, Eddie. I miss sleeping next to you.”

“I miss it too.” They share another kiss, before the two stand up together.

Edward walks him out to the stable, where Herman gets his mare ready to ride again. “I’m really glad you stopped by, Herman.” Edward says, as he gets up on his horse.

“When I saw the paper this morning, the only thing I could think about was coming here to make sure you were still alive.” Herman looks into his eyes. “I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too.” Pink dusts his cheeks, Herman satisfied by the smile on his lover’s face. “I hope you and your family has more fun in Germany, than my family had trying to get to America.”

Laughing, Herman nods. “I’m sure we will. I’ll see you soon, Eddie.” He takes off, looking over his shoulder at his lover, who stands there, waving goodbye.

When he gets home, he explains to his mother just where he was, and apologizes profusely to her, before heading up to his bedroom with no dinner. But that didn’t matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him is that he knew his lover was still alive. Herman goes to bed with a smile on his face, pleased beyond belief that Edward had made it off the ship in one piece. They will be together again soon. Back to Weston, where they can return to their own little world, and nothing will disrupt the peace for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “No, it’s fine. I can wait until you’re done talking to them.”

* * *

Everyone comes back to Weston from their spring holiday throughout the day on Sunday. Everyone, that is, except for Edward. However, Herman knew that his boyfriend would be returning on the first day of actual class, that he didn’t worry too much. No, he isn’t necessarily worried about Edward, but more like he’s a little sad. He’s a little sad that Edward isn’t returning on Sunday, because this mean he’s going to have to wait even longer to have some alone time with him, as the first week back from vacation is, and always has been, notoriously busy as students readjust to being back on campus.

The last time he’d seen him had been on Easter Sunday, which had been almost two weeks ago. His family had gone to Germany the following day, so he didn’t have much time to spend with his boyfriend. All throughout his trip, all he could think about was how close to death his lover had been, plaguing him with nightmares of these supposed ‘living’ dolls. No such thing should exist, but he already knows about that. And he really wishes he didn’t.

Edgar had called it ‘human resuscitation’, and not ‘living doll’. Surely they are not the same type of deal, although he doesn’t know who Edgar had gone to to make what they had done that night last year disappear. Even though he _knows_  he killed Vice Principal Agares, the man is still functioning like a normal human would. That has to account for something, doesn’t it? These ‘living’ dolls seem to be a whole different breed, and have no correlation between the two.

Of course, he can’t tell Edward about this, because they all swore to one another that they would never tell a soul what had happened that night to Derrick Arden, and his mates that had decided it was best to bully other students. Tradition had driven him to do what had been absolutely necessary. Looking out of his dorm window, he sees more students returning to campus, making him wonder why his brain has decided now was the best time to relive these memories. He hasn’t thought about what they had done for almost the entire year - yes, sometimes he’ll wake up from nightmares, the sound of his cricket bat hitting the back of Derrick’s head, that grotesque crunch noise that had been made when it hit the back of skull ringing in his ears. But, for the most part, he hasn’t bothered to think of it.

He really wishes that Edward was coming back this evening, and not the following morning. He would be the perfect distraction for him. Sighing, Herman closes the curtain, and goes to sit at his desk, prepping his notes for the following morning’s classes, schoolwork the best distraction available to him at the moment.

***

“We have someone new starting today,” Lawrence says at breakfast. “Someone that’s been delegated to Sapphire Owl.”

“Oh?” Edgar says in an almost bored tone. “So late into the semester?”

“Apparently so,” Lawrence pushes his glasses up his nose with his index finger. “He hasn’t arrived yet, though, so maybe it’s a false alarm.” Pulling a note out of his book, he sets it on the table for the other three to look at. “In case you wanted to see it, the principal left this for me.”

Herman chews his scone thoughtfully, eyes lingering on the note. “It is rather odd that they’d be starting with only a couple of months left in the academic year.”

“Yes, well. As long as they uphold our traditions, what does it even matter?” Lawrence sighs. “Wish that they could have gone to the Wolf’s dorm.”

The quiet prefect of Violet looks over at Lawrence. “Maybe there’s still a chance that he could.”

“Yes, well.” Herman finishes his tea, and grabs his cricket bat. “It’s almost time for lecture to begin, so perhaps we should think about heading over to the campus.”

“Quite right,” Edgar stands up. “Come along, Lawrence.”

“Speaking of tradition,” Lawrence glowers. “Can’t you call me by what you’re supposed to call me, _Redmond_?”

All four prefects leave the mess hall together, and make their way towards the main campus. As they begin their walk, they see someone set foot on the grass, all of them taking a collective breath, along with the rest of the student population. No one sets foot on the grass - only the four of them. Whoever this rather small person is, they’re making a mistake. Herman watches as Edgar walks with a purpose towards the small individual, his cricket bat balanced on his left shoulder, looking out towards the students, all their eyes on this poor soul.

Edgar walks up to him, startling him so bad that the top hat he’s wearing gets knocked off of his head. With his hand wrapped around the Sapphire Owl’s house necktie, Edgar pulls it out from his vest. “Your tie’s crooked.” He tilts his head to the right, and looks at the small teenager. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Phantomhive.” The small student replies, a medical eyepatch covering his right eye. Herman looks at him, lowering his bat to cross his arm over his chest.

“Never heard of it,” Edgar replies.

“That’s right, I heard from the principal that there would be a new student coming to Blue house today…Is that you?”

“Yes.” The Phantomhive fellow answers him almost immediately.

“Weston College’s Rule #48 states: ‘The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.’” Lawrence pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, his right eye covered by the fringe of his bangs. “At least remember the school rules before you enter.”

“I’m very sor-”

“Hurry up and get inside. The sun is too bright out.” Gregory continues to walk past the four of them, the hood of his robe covering the top of his head.

Edgar places his left index finger in the middle of the new student’s forehead. “Look out from now on, Phantomhive.”

Picking up his cricket bat, Herman starts to walk with Lawrence and Edgar. As they enter the school grounds, Herman looks at the other prefects. “Is it just me, or are the first years looking younger and younger?”

“It’s not you,” Lawrence shakes his head. “That was a rather small boy.”

“Maybe he isn’t even thirteen,” Gregory hums softly.

The one that had approached the new student first scoffs. “We know that the principal has admitted him at this late arrival. Surely he has a good reason.”

“That’s true. And his word is absolute.” Herman nods his head. “Very well. It was just a comment, really.”

They stand at the entrance, and all go their separate ways for the day. Before heading into lecture, Herman sees his boyfriend walking fast down the hallway, looking a bit haggard. Green tie a little crooked, and his top hat barely sitting on top of his head. He can’t help but smile, but it’s so nice to finally see him after being apart for two very long weeks. At least he knows he made it back to school. Satisfied by that, he enters his classroom, and prepares to focus for the day.

***

A few days later, the prefects and their fags go and enjoy an afternoon in the Swan Gazebo. Something they have yet to do since returning from holiday. It feels nice to be back outdoors, the smell of the river, coupled with the florals that surround the gazebo are quite invigorating. Herman picks up a pair of hand barbells, and begins to curl his forearms, bringing them towards his chest, as the other prefects enjoy their afternoon tea.

Edgar begins to speak to his fag, complimenting him on the brew of tea. Herman ignores their conversation, in favor of strengthening his upper arms more. He side glances over to his lover, who he sees is paying attention to the conversation. For one split second, their eyes meet, just as Herman is flexing his arms. Edward quickly looks away, but Herman can see there’s a slight blush on his lover’s cheeks.

“By the way,” he decides to join Edgar’s conversation, “I heard that new student is quite capable.” He curls the weight in his right hand up towards his chest, as if it weighed nothing, instead of the five kilograms that it actually weighs.

“Ah yes…. That cutie pie in Lawrence’s dorm,” Edgar perks up, looking over at the Sapphire Owl prefect.

Lawrence lowers the book he’s reading. “Stop calling me by my first name. It’s against the rules.”

“Hahahah. You’re so strict, Bluewer,” Edgar relents, and calls him by his surname. “Only prefects can come here. No one is going to punish us.” Herman watches Edgar look over at Bluewer’s fag. “Clayton, what do you think about that boy?”

Herman keeps his eye on Clayton, who looks a little pensive. “He’s extremely skilled. He works fast and carefully.” He pauses a moment. “Actually, the tea and snacks I asked him to prepare look like something made by a french chef.”

“Wasn’t he an earl?” He interjects. “How come he can do that?” No young man of that status has ever done something so… pleb.

Gregory’s fag, Cheslock, looks over at them, a rather bored look on his face. “An earl that works like a butler…?”

“Quite the weirdo,” Gregory replies afterwards.

 _Pot meet kettle_.

“Maybe that’s why he came to my dorm that time….” Gregory mumbles under his breath.

“WHAT?” Lawrence looks over at Gregory.

The prefect begins to blow bubbles into his tea, looking rather put out at having to speak again. “Some time ago he came to Violet House during fag time. Alone…”

“Are you sure it was him?” Clayton asks, becoming visibly upset. “I don’t think he as time to go out, with all the work he has to do…”

“I think it was him. He had an eyepatch…” Gregory continues to blow more bubbles into his tea.

Herman stops moving his arm, keeping the barbell close to his bicep. _Why did he go to Violet Wolf dormitory_? He looks at the other prefects, and sees the same look on their faces, no doubt thinking the same thing as him.

“Well, if he’s that good I wish he had come to my dorm.” Edgar leans back against the couch, a drole look on his face. “His rank is high enough… He’s the head of a famous household that age, after all.”

“Eh??” Herman’s head turns to the right, as he hears his boyfriend make a rather puzzling noise.

“What?” He looks at him, not sure just what’s going on with Edward at the moment.

“Greenhill, can I speak?” Edward asks politely.

Knowing that he has to keep up appearances, he becomes someone he rather loathes to be. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!! SAY IT LOUDER!!”

“YESSIR!! DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK!!?”

He tries not to notice Lawrence putting his pinky into his ear. “FINE! I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK, EDWARD MIDFORD!”

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Edward salutes him with his right hand touching his forehead. “This new student you are talking about… Is his name Ciel Phantomhive?”

Edgar looks at him with a confused look on his face. “What, do you know him?”

Instantly, Herman’s stomach drops. How would Edward know this person? He’s only just started this school. There’s no way that the two of them have already become friends in such a short period of time. He looks at his lover, and tries to calm his racing heart, waiting to hear just how Edward is going to answer Edgar’s question.

“Yes.” His stomach drops even further towards the ground at his lover’s answer. “He’s my cousin, and Lizzie’s… well.” He can see a look of uncertainty on Edward’s face. “My younger sister’s fiance.” He crosses his arms over his chest, a confounded look on his face. “I had no idea he had entered this school…”

“Well, rich boys from all of England come here. It’s not that surprising,” Cheslock says. “Maybe he didn’t send you a letter because he doesn’t like you.”

Herman feels his hands ball into fists. How dare Cheslock suggest something of that nature. There is no possible way that someone would ever dislike Edward. It’s preposterous. “He was also with me on the Campania, the ship that had an accident not long ago…”

His eyes widen at that small detail that he had not been made aware of before. “Oh! The luxury liner that sank? I’d really like to invite him here to talk.” Edgar has a big smile on his face.

“You’re taking that too lightly, Redmond.” Herman glares at him. “Many people died on there.” _Lots of them were already dead_.

Edgar gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I just want that cute boy to tell me about his trip.” The prefect of Scarlet Fox sighs with disdain. “I’m tired of the dull faces I see every day. I’m sure you’re curious about his acclaimed tea and snacks too.”

He tunes out what Maurice says, because he really doesn’t care for him in the slightest, but then returns his attention to the conversation when Edward begins to speak. “I’m strict with him because he’s my relative. But… I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age.”

“If you say so, then I agree.” Herman turns to look at him, holding the barbell in front of his groinal area.

Edward looks at him, making him wish that the two of them were alone, and not around the rest of the prefects and their fags. “Greenhill…”

The rest of the prefects and fags continue to discuss just how they’re going to invite Phantomhive to meet with them at the Swan Gazebo the following day. His eyes stay locked onto Edward’s, and the only thing he can hear in his ears is Edward breathing. It’s been almost three weeks since the two of them have engaged in any sort of amorous play.

If Herman has his way, which he will, that will change tonight.

***

The Green Lion dormitory is quiet, all students in their bed where they’re supposed to be. All but two - one who is making the rounds to make sure all students are where they’re supposed to be, and the other wanting to find the person that’s making the rounds. Herman keeps quiet, not wanting to startle Edward, as he sees him walking down the hallway with a candle in his hand. It’s almost reminiscent of the first night he’d asked Edward to come up to his room after making his rounds. With a smile on his face, he steps out of the shadows to reveal his presence to his fag.

“Greenhill!” Edward appears startled, the flame of the candle wavering a bit. “Is everything alright?”

He nods, the smile still on his lips. “Yes. When you’re finished with your rounds, will you come up to my dorm?”

Edward looks away, but he can see that there is a hint of color on his otherwise normally pale cheeks. “T-That had always been the plan,” Edward keeps his eyes averted.  

“Then I will leave you to your rounds, and I will see you soon.” Herman gives a small nod of his head, and heads back up the stairs, making his way back to his dorm. He tries not to go up the stairs too fast, his heart beating quickly in anticipation of Edward coming up to his room.

It doesn’t take his fag to make his rounds, a soft knock tapping against his door only a short twenty minutes later. He stands up from his desk, and goes over to the door, pulling it open to reveal his lover. They both look at one another for a few moments, then Edward is in his arms, as Herman closes the door, their mouths coming together with a hurried kiss. Both teens moan at the touch, Herman’s hand touching Edward’s cheek as their tongues touch for the first time in weeks. He deepens the kiss, reveling in how Edward clings to him just as tight as him, the two both enjoying this much needed reunion.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looks into Edward’s emerald eyes, panting softly. “I’ve missed you, Eddie.”

“I’ve missed you too, Herman.” His lover looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be up here sooner.”

Their lips come together, Herman silencing him from any further apologies. He pulls him to the bed, with no resistance from Edward, the two falling onto the bed, legs wrapping around each other. Breaking off the kiss, Edward starts to unbutton Herman’s night shirt, pushing the top off of his shoulders, but does not go any further. His lips touch Herman’s chest, making him moan low, as Edward’s tongue rubs against his right nipple. He tries to move his arms, but his shirt has trapped him, his eyes closing as he surrenders to his younger lover’s ministrations. He feels his pants and underwear are pulled down, the chill of the room doing nothing to quell the heat he can feel in his loins.

“Do you want your arms, Herman…?” Edward asks, as he begins to leave a trail of kisses down Herman’s chest, lips brushing against his belly button.

A low groan leaves his mouth, as he shakes his head. “N-No, I’m okay, Eddie…”

“Where’s the oil…?”

“B-Bathroom.” He groans, as teeth gently nip the soft flesh of his stomach. “Nnngh….” He can feel his cock getting harder, with each tease that his lover bestows upon his body.

Edward slips off the bed, kissing the tip of his cock before leaving him alone. “Where is it?” Edward asks from the bathroom. “In your medicine cabinet? Never mind, I’ve found it.”

Keeping his arms close to his body, he doesn’t bother to try and wiggle out of the garment, when he knows he’s more than capable of doing so. He’s sure that Edward knows that too, for their house is one of the athletically inclined. His lover walks back into the room, holding up the small vial, a smile on his face. Herman spreads his legs, making sure that his lover has an understanding of just what he wants this evening.

“Have you missed me, Herman?” Edward asks, pouring some of the oil onto his fingers after taking off his clothes, both teens now completely naked. “Because I’ve missed you a lot.”

“So much,” Herman nods his head, closing his eyes as he feels Edward’s wet finger touch his entrance. “I had rather hoped you would be back on Sunday, so we could have seen each other then, but I understand that you had obligations…” He groans low. “ _Eh-Eddie_ …”

His lover pushes a second finger into him, skillfully spreading him apart. “Sorry, Herman. But, I’m here now, and if you’ll have me? I’ll be here every night until the summer break.”

“Of course I will-ahhhh…” A third finger pushes into him, making him see stars behind his closed lids.

Something wet covers his cock, making his eyes fly open. He looks down, moaning loud as he watches his cock disappear into Edward’s mouth, the fingers inside of him stretching him to his limit. He whimpers, tugging his arms hard. He hears the seams beginning to rip, and soon, his arms are free, his shirt in tattered ruins, but he doesn’t care. His hands go to the top of Edward’s head, as he pushes his cock further into his mouth, Edward’s fingers pumping in and out of him.

“I’m going to….” He moans, afraid to come, as it feels so very good. Edward’s mouth keeps sucking on him, making him lose his resolve. “E-Eddie… I….”

The fingers that are buried deep inside of him quickly split apart, the tip of Edward’s middle finger touching his bundle of nerves. Herman tosses his head back, a loud moan ripping from his throat, as he comes, heat racing through his body from head to toe, pleasure flooding through his body. He feels Edward moan low, the vibration tickling his cock, intensifying his orgasm more, as his lover keeps swallowing his release.

A soft _pop_  sounds as Edward pulls his mouth off of his cock. “I’m going to take you now, Herman.” He pulls his fingers out of his body, wiping his mouth off with his clean hand.

“Y-Yes, Eddie…” He nods his head, legs spreading as he watches his lover pour more oil onto his hand.

He moves further down on the bed, his head no longer on the pillows. Edward settles between his legs, placing the tip of his cock against his entrance. “Do you want to do it like this, or…?”

“Or?” Herman feels the body responding to the barest hint of a suggestion. “W-What are you thinking?”

Edward reaches down, slipping his clean hand underneath Herman’s knee. “If this is too much, tell me, okay?” He pulls it to rest on his hip, keeping his arm anchored underneath his kneecap.

“I will.” He nods his head, bracing himself to feel his lover penetrate him with his cock, after these three very long weeks apart.

His cock slides into Herman with ease, that fullness feeling happening much faster with this particular position. He moans low, appreciating how good Edward’s cock feels deep inside of him. They move slow, Edward taking care to make sure that his girth is accepted by Herman’s body, even if it’s torturing him. He lifts up his other knee, Edward grabbing onto it with his other hand, staying balanced on his knees as he pushes deep into Herman’s body.

“AAH!” Herman shouts, the tip of Edward’s cock striking his prostate dead on with his body completely opened up to him. “E-EDWARD!”

Reaching down, he starts to touch himself, looking up into Edward’s eyes. His lover watches him, nodding his head, as his mouth drops open with a slew of moans tumbling out. The two watch each other, Herman pumping his cock in time with his lover’s thrusts, each push making Edward’s cock go deeper into him. After a few more rough thrusts, he’s coming again, another low moan falling from his mouth. He hears Edward groan, and feels him come deep inside of him, the rush of fluid making him squeeze his cock tight, another low moan sounding as heat races through his body a second time that night.

Feet are planted back down on the bed, as Edward lets go of both of his knees. He leans forward, and starts to lick up the release off of Herman’s chest, then takes care to lick his fingers clean, Herman whimpering softly as he watches his lover’s tongue gather what it can of his release, swallowing another whimper down as their eyes lock. Edward has a small smirk on his face, as he moves to lay next to him on the bed, his cheek resting against Herman’s cheek.

“I love you, Herman,” Edward hums softly. “I’m glad that we were on the same wavelength, both wanting to be together tonight.”

His fingers start to comb through his lover’s soft blonde locks. “I love you too, Eddie.” He smiles when he feels his lover give his middle a squeeze with his arm. “Even though you made me ruin my shirt.”

“I’m so sorry,” Edward starts to lift up his head, but Herman is laughing, shaking his head. “Oh, you’re not serious.”

Shaking his head, Herman smiles. “Not at all. Sorry I couldn’t contain myself, but you were driving me wild.”

“Was I really?” He can hear the shyness in his lover’s voice.

Herman nods his head, pulling Edward’s head to rest back on his chest. “I had no idea that Phantomhive was related to you.”

“I didn’t know he was attending here,” his lover laments. “I wonder if Lizzie is aware.”

“Your sister? His fiancee?”

“Yes.” Edward almost hisses the answer. “I don’t want her coming here for him. She’s supposed to come here to see me.”

Chuckling, he holds his lover close to him. “Don’t let that bother you, Eddie. I’m sure she’ll be here to see you first and foremost.”

“I hope so.” His lover huffs a little.

“Was it Phantomhive’s place you were at on Easter?”

“It was, why?”

“Just curious,” Herman replies.

Edward yawns softly. “I think I’m going to sleep now, Herman. Is it alright if I stay right here?”

“Yes, Eddie.” He gives him a squeeze. “I want you to stay with me all the time, you know that.”

“Mmm… yes.” Edward nods his head a little. “Night, Herman.” Lips brush against his chest. “Love you.”

Smiling, he closes his eyes, overcome with emotion. “Love you too, Eddie. Sweet dreams.” Drifting to sleep, he keeps his arms wrapped securely around his lover, feeling whole now that Edward is back in his arms.

***

The next afternoon, the four prefects and their fags wait for Phantomhive to show up with these supposed ‘amazing’ confections that Clayton keeps raving about, as well as the tea. Herman sits on one of the couches, his cricket bat resting between his open legs, as he tries not to become too irritated with his lover’s cousin.

“What time did you tell him, Cole?” Edgar asks, clearly trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. “2?”

“Yes, Redmond!” Maurice nods his head. Herman watches him, and can’t help but feel like something is a little off. More than normal, that is, for he has never really liked Edgar’s fag all that much. “He was told to be here at 2pm.”

“It’s a quarter to 4. He still hasn’t show up.” Lawrence sets his book down. “This is not like someone from my house.”

“Yes, well, not everyone is as perfect as you, Lawrence,” Edgar replies.

“Quit calling me that!” The Sapphire Owl prefect glares at the Scarlet Fox’s prefect. “You know it irritates me!”

Edgar leans back on the couch. “Fine.”

Herman looks over at his lover, and can see that Edward seems to be visibly upset. He’s about to ask him what’s bothering him, when the man of the hour finally decides to grace them with his presence.

Ciel Phantomhive shows up with a wicker basket in his right hand, a look of confusion on his face. “Huh?”

He can’t keep the glare off of his face, turning his head to left to regard the first year with an annoyed expression. “How could you be two hours late, Phantomhive?” Clayton stands in front of him, shaking his finger at him.

“Huh?! I was told that it was at 4!”

“Hmm?” Maurice speaks to their invited guest. “I said it right. 2pm.”

Something moves in his peripheral vision. “It’s disgraceful to lie now, Ciel.” Edward walks over to where his cousin is standing, none of the prefects bothering to correct the fag on breaking one of the Weston rules.

“Edward?!” Ciel exclaims. _Perhaps Eddie isn’t the only one that didn’t realize Ciel was here, and vice versa_.

“I was an idiot for trusting you…” He can see his lover’s hand curling into a fist by his side.

“Huh??”

“You disappointed me and the seniors! Get out!” Edward stand firm, the anger coming off of him in waves.

Ciel looks at him, the confusion as clear as day on his face. Not bothering to say anything more, the first year leaves the Swan Gazebo, leaving the prefects and fags to their own wiles. No one says anything for a bit, all a little stunned by Edward’s outburst, none more so than Herman.

“Are you sure you told him 2?” Edward looks over at Maurice.

“Yes, I’m sure, Midford.” Maurice nods his head solemnly. “It’s not _my_  fault your cousin doesn’t remember things correctly.”

The anger returns to his lover’s face, hands balling into fists by his side. He turns to look at Herman, his mouth set in a grimace. “Sir? May I take my leave, please?”

“Y-Yes, of course, Midford.” He nods, watching as his lover takes large strides back towards their dormitory.

“Well, who wants to go to supper early, then?” Edgar stands up. “I’m starving, since we didn’t have our tea and snacks.”

Herman stands up, but as the prefects and their fags make their way to the mess hall, he heads back to the Green Lion’s dormitory. Not sure where he’s going to find his lover, he heads up to his dorm first, wanting to drop off his books. When he gets into his room, he sees his lover sitting on his chaise, face beet red, tears streaming down his face.

“Eddie!” He drops his materials, shuts the door, and races over to where his lover is sitting. “Eddie, what’s wrong?”

Wiping his eyes, Edward looks up at him, the look of sadness on his face making Herman’s heart hurt. “Ciel wouldn’t mess up like this, Herman. He’s very conscientious of these types of details. Something doesn’t feel right. He’s _never_  done something like this before.”

“Maybe it was too loud in the area where Cole had told him when to come to the Swan Gazebo.” He sits down next to him, and pulls him to sit on his lap, hugging him close. “Don’t cry, Eddie. It’s okay. No one thinks less of you because of this mistake.”

“I just don’t understand,” Edward rests his head on his shoulder, sniffling softly. “I’m telling you, Herman. Ciel doesn’t make these kinds of mistakes.”

“I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of this one way or another.” He hugs him lover tight, pouring as much love into the embrace that he can. “Like I said, no one thinks any less of you, okay?”

A soft sigh leaves Edward’s mouth. “I know, Herman. I just…. I don’t like this feeling.”

“No one ever does, Eddie.”

After holding each other for a little while, Edward pulls back, wiping off his face with his handkerchief. “Come on, I’m sure the others are wondering where we are.”

“Who cares?” Herman says. “I’m more than happy just staying in here for the rest of the night.”

“What about making the rounds?” Emerald eyes look up at him. “I’ll need to do them.”

“Later. For now, let’s just stay like this for a little bit longer, okay?” He rests his face against Edward’s chest, keeping him close.

“Okay, Herman.”

***

Four days later, another new student shows up to their school. Unlike Phantomhive, though, this person shows up in a parade of sorts. The student arrives at their school on the back of an elephant. The prefects stand on the side of the entryway, watching as this new students makes their way onto the grounds of Weston.

“Who the hell is that?” Herman asks, resting his cricket bat on his shoulder.

Edgar tilts his head, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Apparently, he’s an Indian prince.”

“Oh? Does that mean he’s in your house?” Lawrence asks, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose with his index finger. “Or will I be getting another recruit?”

Edgar keeps his eyes on the elephant. “Yes, he’ll be in my dormitory. His bloodline alone is an automatic entrance into our house.”

They watch as the elephant picks up Ciel, and sets him in the enclosure that the prince is sitting in. He turns to look at his fag, and can see Edward has a look of confusion on his face. “Midford? Do you know this prince?”

“Y-Yes, I do.” Edward nods his head. “That is Prince Soma Asman Kadar. He’s from Bengal.”

“And how do you know him?” Edgar asks, still watching the elephant. “Is he truly royalty?”

Edward coughs. “Yes, he is. And he’s a friend to my cousin, and my sister.” His hand balls into a fist again at the mention of Ciel. “He will do well in your dormitory, Redmond.”

“Kadar, hmm?” Edgar has a thoughtful look on his face. “I guess we’ll see.”

Herman looks at his lover, who is not meeting his eyes. _I wonder if anyone else he knows will be showing up to our school_. He’ll ask him about it later. For now, it seems that the parade is over, the student body returning to their business before the cacophonous interruption.

***

Five days after the arrival of the Bengal prince, the prefects and their fags are in the Swan Gazebo, all a little confused by what’s there. String upon string are strung up, coming from one of the windows in the building nearby, multiple pavilion horns scattered around the gazebo. They all look at each other, not at all sure what’s going on, until they hear a voice come out from the horns, all of them looking at each other with wide eyes.

“So, what do you want?” That’s Maurice’s voice. “Why did you call me here? I have to go to the Swan Gazebo.”

“I won’t waste much of your time.” Herman looks over at Edward, who is staring at him. Herman mouths to him ‘Ciel!’, and a simple nod from Edward confirms his thoughts. “I just want to make sure of something. Cole, I’m pretty sure that your message to me was wrong the other day.”

Gregory clears his throat. “The strings are coming from the 3rd Art room.”

Herman looks over at him. “Are you certain?”

The conversation between Ciel and Maurice continues. Gregory nods his head. “I’m positive.”

“He’s right.” Cheslock nods his head. “That’s definitely the art room.”

Looking over at Edgar, he can see that he’s got a strange look on his face. “Redmond? What is it?”

“I feel sick,” Edgar speaks softly.

Ciel is continuing to get the truth out of Maurice, all of them going silent when they hear that Ciel has some sort of rose card that Maurice uses to get others to do things for him. “Using others is also a skill, you know? I’m simply making good use of otherwise average people,” Maurice’s words come through the horns. “You acting like a good boy gets on my nerves.”

The sound of clothes ripping comes through loud and clear. Herman and Edward turn to each other, and without thinking, they start to move quick across the lawn. They head into the building, racing down the hall to get to the room in time.

“Please, stop it!!” They both look at each other when they hear Ciel’s cry come from down the hallway. Both charge down the hallway at full speed, Edward pushing the door to the art room open with a harsh shove.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Herman shouts, no longer able to control his temper. He sees Ciel being held by three students. Without thinking, he moves swiftly, striking each student with his cricket bat, being careful to not hit Ciel. Each student grunts, and moves away, leaving Ciel safe.

He glares at Maurice, who is trembling in his spot. “I swore that I would never use violence again, and you made me break my promise, Cole!” He glares at him, chest heaving, his blood still boiling as the image of what they’d walked into keeps replaying over in his mind. It was all too much like what had happened with Derrick and the others. He would not tolerate this kind of behavior at Weston College. Theirs is a school of tradition, not of bullying other students in such a manner.

“Please, Greenhill! Don’t tell Redmond!” Maurice drops to his knees, pleading with him.

“Shouldn’t you ask us the same?” Lawrence asks, having followed both Herman and Edward with Gregory.

“Bluewer? And Violet? Why are you here?” Maurice asks, clearly confused by the arrival of the other prefects.

Edward goes over to Ciel, and helps him up. “After hearing that the skilled and brilliant Maurice Cole is about to commit an act of violence, anyone would come running.” Herman can feel the anger disappearing in his chest, being replaced by pride at his fag’s comments.

“But the swan gazebo is far away from here! My voice couldn’t be that loud…” There is clear panic in Maurice’s eyes.

“Well, sound isn’t transmitted by loudness, but by vibrations,” Ciel glares at him with his good eye. He walks over to one of the paintings, continuing to inform them on how such a thing is possible, then picks up one of the paintings, and shows the string coming out of the back of the canvas. _All of those strings_. Now it makes perfect sense to Herman.

“No way!” Maurice cries.

“I listened to everything,” Edgar’s voice comes into the room. “Even you betrayed me. I’m ashamed of my inability to judge people.”

“It’s not-”

Edgar interrupts Maurice. “NO EXCUSES. You disappointed me, Cole. I cancel our brotherly relationship!”

Maurice wails, clearly under duress from Edgar’s words. Ciel hands him a photograph. “You should be proud, you definitely have skills with make up.” More loud wails can be heard from the former Scarlet Fox fag.

“Ciel.” Herman looks over, and sees Edward addressing his cousin. “I’m sorry for blaming you unjustly! Please, forgive me!” He bows at the waist, keeping his head lowered.

The small first year holds up his hands. “No matter the reason, I was still late. You don’t have to apologize, Edward.”

“I really didn’t think you were such an active person. I can see why Midford would acknowledge you.” Herman can’t help but be impressed by his lover’s cousin.

“You’re really interesting,” Gregory chimes in, a smile on his face.

“I’ve always been against injustice,” Ciel smiles.

Herman claps him on the back. “You follow traditions, you don’t lie, and you are pure and noble. You’re a model student of this school.” He smiles, pleased that Edward’s cousin did indeed live up to his reputation.

They walk to the mess hall together as a group, Herman trying to not be bothered by how Ciel and Edward act towards one another. The new Indian prince joins them for dinner, talking with both Edward and Ciel animatedly, Herman feeling a little jealous at their interactions. He looks over, and sees that Edgar is watching the group as well.

“What is it, Redmond?” He asks, leaning over to speak to him. “You look a little lost in thought.”

“What do you think of that Kadar fellow?” Edgar asks, nodding his head towards the Indian prince.

Herman can only see Edward when he looks over at the group, so he gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I guess he’s alright, why?”

“Are things going well with you and Midford?”

His cheeks burn a little. “Y-Yes, why?”

“Is it difficult having a relationship with someone younger?”

 _Ah, I see_. He shakes his head. “No, not really. We do have our own dorms, Redmond.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“Do you find that Kadar person attractive?” Herman asks.

Edgar taps his fork on the plate. “Perhaps. I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present. Don’t wait. That’s all I can say,” Herman says. He stands up, and sees Edward looking over at him. He starts to head out of the hall, when he hears footsteps behind him. Turning around, he sees Edward standing in front of him, a little out of breath. “Eddie?”

“I’m sorry, Greenhill.”

“No, it’s fine. I can wait until you’re done talking to them.” He looks over at Ciel and the Indian prince, noticing the two of them talking amongst one another. “Come up to my room after you make your rounds tonight?”

Edward nods his head. “I will. See you in a little while?”

“Have fun with your friends, Midford.” He smiles, and heads out of the mess hall.

He wonders if Edgar is going to have enough courage to talk to the Indian prince. He remembers what it had been like approaching Edward, but now, he’s happier than he’s ever been, all thanks to making that first step. He looks up at the moon, and smiles. Hopefully Edward’s rounds will go fast, as he can’t wait to see his lover again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update goes hand in hand with [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4213848/chapters/10195599) from my SomaEdgar story 'The Sun and the Fox'.

* * *

After the debacle with Maurice, the campus returned to normal. The beginning of May was just around the corner, which meant that it was almost time for the semi-annual haunted house. Herman couldn’t wait to plan with his fellow prefects what they planned to do, especially given that this will be Edward’s first year helping out, as the two of them had not gotten together until after the tournament in June the prior year. No one had brought it up yet, so Herman decides to take it upon himself to remind everyone.

“Have we thought about what we’re going to do this year for the haunted house?” He asks one afternoon, as the prefects, fags, and now Ciel Phantomhive - serving as a fag to Lawrence’s fag, all sit around in the Swan Gazebo.

Gregory hums thoughtfully from the couch he sits on, his drawing pad balanced on his knees. “Well, for one, we must plan a date. Since it’s May in a few days, why not make it for the following weekend.”

“Yes, Gregory has a point,” Edgar pipes up. “There’s no way we can throw something together with only a few days’ notice. It’s still close to the beginning of May.”

“Must you always break the rule, Redmond?” Lawrence grumbles. “And if it’s next week, that’s fine for me.”

Herman nods. “Okay, fine. We agree it’ll be next weekend. But what are we going to _do_?”

“Permission to speak, Greenhill?” Edward asks, a thoughtful look on his face.

Turning towards his fag, he nods his head. “Permission granted, Midford.”

“Well, why not make it extra creepy this year? Last year was good, but we should really go above what was done last year.”

Herman is about to reply that of _course_  last year was good, when Edgar answered him first. “You know, I think that’s a good idea. I can ask my uncle to see if he knows anyone that could help us out with this.”

“Phantomhive, don’t you know someone?” Edward looks over at his cousin, causing Herman’s eyebrow to raise up.

The first year laughs nervously, then shakes his head. “No, not really. But, I can do anything you want. Do we dress up at all?”

Lawrence pushes his glasses up onto his nose. “The prefects and their fags are expected to participate during the event in several different faucets. One - we come up with the idea of what the theme will be-”

“Which is what we’re doing right now, Lawrence. Excellent explanation.” Edgar interjects.

In order to prevent another verbal sparring, Herman continues for Lawrence. “After we decide the theme, then we work most evenings - after homework is completed - to make sure the maze is set up properly. It’s going to be late nights for the next week, Phantomhive.” Herman waits for him to nod his head in understanding before continuing, spinning his cricket bat with one hand. “Then we’re all assigned a task for the event - be it helping make sure students queue properly, to being one of the scarers, or perhaps part of a scene that we’ve decided to play out.”

“And it’s just for the students?” Ciel asks.

“It is,” Gregory nods his head absentmindedly. “It’s been a tradition that Violet Wolf has upheld for the last fifty years.”

“If we’re discussing ideas, I think I might have one,” Ciel remarks.

Herman looks over at Lawrence and Clayton, who both look at one another. “What’s your idea, Phantomhive?” Clayton asks.

“Well, I wouldn’t be averse to being someone in a scene. What if we did something like a ritual sacrifice? Only, instead of the person being dead on the slab, he comes back to life?”

“Phantomhive….that’s incredibly morbid.” Edgar stands up, and walks over to him. “That’s perfect to be the center of the haunted house. Don’t you think so, Gregory?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gregory nods his head. “What could your uncle get for us?”

“I’m not sure. What should I ask for?”

Edward clears his throat. “What about a few coffins? We could scatter them throughout the maze, so that it adds to the atmosphere of this sacrifice. Failed attempts, as it were? Violet, you and Cheslock could do makeup to make it look super grotesque, right?”

“Course we can!” Cheslock nods his head. “I got the perfect stuff to make the blood look real.”

Herman’s chest swells with pride, as he looks over at his lover. _Well done, Eddie!_  He wants to say it out loud, but refrains from it, and instead helps to draw up the plans for the maze, now that they have their centerpiece.

As the sun begins to set, the prefects and their fags bid each other farewell for the day, heading back to their respective dorms together. Herman looks over at Edward, and sees that he’s got a serious look on his face. “Eddie? Is something the matter?”

“Just thinking, Herman,” Edward remarks. “Do you find it weird that my cousin has said he’d be willing to be a sacrifice?”

“Not particularly, no,” Herman shakes his head. “I think it’s actually a great idea, and if done right - we can get the maximum scares out of people at that point in the maze. It should be fun!” He smiles, pushing the door open to their dormitory house. “What sort of role do you want to take care of for this?”

His fag looks up at him. “What do you think I should do, Greenhill?” Back to formality, as other students from their dorm are walking through the common room.

“I think you’d have a good knack at scaring people from a hideaway spot.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

“Then, I’ll request to do that,” Edward smiles up at him. “So, we’ll be out late tomorrow night, sir?”

He nods his head. “And up until the event, most likely. Schoolwork comes first though.”

“Understood, sir.”

Taking a quick look around, he sees that there’s no one else around. Dipping his head down, he speaks near his lover’s ear. “Come to my room after your rounds tonight, Eddie?”

“As if you have to ask,” his fag replies, giving him a simple nod. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Greenhill.”

“And you the same, Midford.”

Herman heads up to his private dormitory, and sets his bag on this desk. He’s got a few hours to kill before Edward will be in his room. Now it’s time for him to think of something he can do for the maze, which won’t require too much effort on his part, as scary things are his least favorite thing to be a part of.

***

“No, no. That goes over _there_ ,” Gregory sighs, instructing one of the second years on where to set part of the maze. “Ren, could you please help me out?”

“Who the hell is Ren?” Edgar asks, as the four prefects are hammering wood in the middle of the common room in Violet Wolf’s dormitory. “And Lawrence, just what the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re supposed to be sanding the wood, not patting it dry.”

Edward leans over to him, everyone’s sleeves rolled up to their elbows. “I had no idea that Redmond was such a workhorse.”

“I think he’s upset that this is our last night before the event.” Herman has been through this drill before, and can remember quite well just how bossy Edgar had been the prior year, even though he’d been just a fag for Scarlet Fox. “He’ll be more manageable tomorrow.”

The dorm master for Sapphire Owl comes into the room. “Gentlemen, we’ve placed the coffins in their appropriate places. Redmond, do tell your uncle that he did not have to get us as many as he did. We only have so much room in this house to work with.”

“Well, it’s not all that bad, Sebastian,” Edward remarks.

Herman stares at his fag, just as the rest of the prefects do. Ciel coughs loudly, garnering Edward’s attention. “What?”

“I think you meant to say Professor Michaelis,” Ciel glares at him.

“O-Oh! Right!” Edward laughs nervously. “Why did I call him Sebastian?”

Herman can tell right away that his lover is lying, but he doesn’t know _why_. Does he know Professor Michaelis too? “Well, if we have extras, maybe we can use them outside,” Edgar clears the air by speaking in a haughty tone. “That’ll set the mood, won’t it?”

“I think it would,” Joanne agrees in a soft voice. “We could even put some cobwebs on them, to give it more of a spooky feeling.”

“An excellent decision, young sirs.” Professor Michaelis smiles. “I shall see to it that the remaining ones get placed outside.”

“But not all together,” Edgar says.

“Of course.” Professor Michaelis places his hand over his chest, and bows to them, before taking his leave.

The last item goes up at a quarter to two in the morning, everyone barely able to keep their eyes open. But, they did it - they finished prepping Violet Wolf dormitory for the haunted house event to happen the following day. Herman places his arm around Edward’s shoulder, leading the two of them out of the dormitory together, neither seeming to care if anyone is bothered by their closeness. Herman’s too tired to care, thus allowing him to move freely without any inhibitions. He moves so freely that he leads Edward back up to his dorm without even asking, not that Edward protests any.

They undress one another, and then slide under the covers together, Herman snuggling close to his lover’s body, as his eyelids stay closed. Edward’s chest is pressed against Herman’s back, keeping Herman close to him. It had been a very, _very_  long day, but they’d accomplished so much that it feels good to be this tired. Herman is grateful that tomorrow night, it’ll all be over, as he misses how it feels to _not_  be tired. Every night this past week, he and Edward just have fallen asleep together, both too tired to even think about being sexual with one another. But with the haunted house happening the following night - _later today_  - hopefully the tiredness will go away, allowing the two of them to enjoy some physical activities with one another. He yawns, mumbling a quick ‘love you’ to Edward before passing out, hearing Edward repeat it back in a barely audible reply, Herman dead to to the world until the sun rises.

***

The haunted house is all anyone can talk about the following morning, the excitement in the student body palpable. All the prefects look at one another, pleased to see that their haunted house seems to be the talk of the school, prior to the actual event. Herman thinks that the coffins outside of the dormitory have helped add to the excitement, Professor Michaelis doing an amazing job of setting everything up to make it look scary even in broad daylight. He wonders what it will look like in the evening.

“Are you going to tell me what role you’ll be taking this evening?” Herman asks, looking over at his boyfriend.

Edward shakes his head, a coy smile on his lips. “It’s a surprise, Greenhill. Just leave it alone. Are you still going to be someone that pops out and scares people?”

“I’m not sure yet,” the prefect replies. “It all depends on how things run this evening. What time do you have to be ready for your stuff?”

“I need to be at the dormitory at a quarter to seven.”

“Okay,” Herman smiles. “I’ll already be there, so I might not see you until it’s all over?” That realization has the smile disappearing from his lips.

A hand touches his knee, Edward giving it a gentle squeeze underneath the table. “We’ll see each other, Herman. I promise.”

He nods his head, feeling much better after hearing his lover’s affirmation. “Okay, Eddie.” He places his hand on top of Edward’s, and returns the squeeze.

Classes seem to drag on forever, and not just for Herman. It seems that all the students are anxious, everyone looking forward to the haunted house that will open at 8pm for the student body. Rather than curfew being at 10pm, as on a normal school day, the Vice Headmaster has put a bulletin out for the students, informing them that on this night, curfew will be at midnight, allowing more time to go through the haunted house.

The P4 have decided to forgo their normal meeting at the Swan Gazebo after school is done for the day, instead choosing to make final preparations for the haunted house. Herman had no time to see his lover, but trusted that what he had said at breakfast would remain true - that he _would_  see him at some point during the evening. Rather than play a part in the maze, Herman has elected to make sure that everything runs smoothly, along with the help from the dorm wardens from Violet Wolf and Scarlet Fox. The dorm wardens for Blue Sapphire and Green Lion would be supervising the queue outside, making sure that the students all behave according to Weston standards.

If the day had been slow, as soon as the sun disappeared from the horizon, the night hours seemed to race by. One minute it had been five in the afternoon, and now, it is five minutes to eight. He’s doing a few final prechecks inside, wanting to make sure that everyone is in their proper place.

“Cheslock!” He calls out, looking for the fag of Violet House. “Cheslock, is everything ready? Can we open the doors?”

A disembodied voice calls out from somewhere in the darkness. “We’re good to go, Greenhill!”

“Alright! I’m opening the doors! Good luck, everyone! And make sure to give these students the fright of a lifetime!” He hears the group that’s scattered throughout the maze give a resounding cheer.

He fixes his sweater, which is black, covering up a black button up shirt. A pair of black trousers on his legs, rather than the houndstooth pants he normally wears for his uniform, allows him to blend into the environment rather nicely. They had done a quick dress rehearsal, everything all in place, and had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He’s glad he’s not one of the students that will be walking through, as he doesn’t think his heart could take the scares of each room in the maze. Squaring his shoulders, he throws the doors open, and sees the student body waiting in a long line that stretches all the way back towards Sapphire Owl’s dormitory.

“Welcome to this year’s haunted house!” He announces, earning cheers from the first through seventh years. “Please enjoy tonight, and remember - you may go in, but you might not come out.” He laughs maniacally, and then steps to the side, allowing the dorm warden of Violet Wolf to begin bringing students in, a group of six at a time.

Screams pierce the air, as the students make their way through the maze. Herman hadn’t seen Edward during the dress, so he hopes that wherever he is, that he’s doing Green Lion proud. Not that he has any doubt that he would do such a thing. He decides to go outside, to see how the students are behaving, as there’s not much he can do inside at the moment, without getting in the way.

Professor Michaelis is standing at the gated entrance, keeping the queue in order. “Ah, Mister Greenhill,” he says, bowing towards him. “How is everything going inside?”

“Seems to be a hit right now.” There’s a loud scream just from inside the house, the two looking at each other with smiles on their faces. “How goes it out here, Professor? I like the horns.” He gestures to the headband the man is wearing on top of his head.

“Do you?” Herman almost swears he sees fangs in the professor’s mouth, but surely that must be a trick of the light. “I thought it would be rather humorous to wear them. Get into the spirit, that sort of thing.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Herman agrees. “It fits perfectly. Thank you for all your help this week, sir. We really couldn’t have done it without your assistance, as well as the other dorm wardens.”

“It is no trouble, Mister Greenhill,” Professor Michaelis says. “Do enjoy your night. I shall make sure to keep the line moving for you.”

“Much obliged!” He heads back up the stone steps, and sneaks past the next group of victims, who seem to be stalling, not wanting to enter.

Keeping to the shadows, he makes his way through the maze, enjoying watching the performers popping out and scaring unexpecting students. The screams begin to make his ears buzz, but it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Moving through each scene, he watches a group head into the room where he knows there’s someone pretending to be hanging from a noose. He waits a few moments, and then hears them scream, and then laughter sounds, as the group makes their way out. Deciding to see just how good this scare is, he heads into the room alone, repeating to himself that he’s just checking to make sure it looks real enough.

When he gets into the room, the low light makes it look a lot scarier than he knows it is. He helped build this part a few days ago. That’s what he keeps reminding himself, as he makes his way further in. The person laying on the table, with a large gash across their neck, however, is not who he’s expecting, and feels all the blood drain from his face, his stomach falling to the depths of hell.

Edward is the chosen victim, his face made to look like he’s a freshly decaying corpse. “Eddie,” he whispers, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. “No.”

Eyes snap open, and look up at him. “Herman??” Edward stops pretending to be dead. “Herman, what’s wrong?”

“It looks so real!” He wipes his eyes, feeling rather foolish. “No, no! Don’t get down!” He shakes his head, as Edward starts to move himself off the table he’s laying on.

“It’s fake, Herman. Don’t worry,” Edward flashes him a smile. They both look over towards the entrance of the room. “I have to-”

“I know.” His fingers go to touch the wound at his neck, but stop just before coming into contact with it. “No wonder why they scream so loud.” He grins weakly. “I’ll see you later, okay? I need to go check on the others.”

“Later.” Edward nods his head, then resumes his ‘dead’ position.

Herman exits the room, trying to calm down his racing heart. _It’s fake_. He knows that Edward would never do something like that in a million years, which is why it’s a perfect display. After passing the sacrificial altar, again looking more lifelike than it should, he rounds the corner. Someone pops out of a coffin, a loud yelp leaving Herman’s mouth at the unexpected surprise.

“Greenhill?” Edgar asks, a startled look on his face. “What are you doing in here?”

Hand over his chest, Herman groans. “I’m making sure everything’s running smoothly. Get back in your coffin, the next group should be here in a few moments. Thanks for giving me a heart attack.”  

“Just doing my job~.” Edgar smiles, then climbs back into the coffin, sealing it shut.

He finally makes it out of the house, his heart no worse for wear at the intensity of the scares. He checks his watch. A quarter after nine. Has time already flown by that fast? He heads back towards the entrance, and sees that the queue is as long as it had been when he had first gone to speak to the professor. He makes his way back over to him, as he’s still in the same spot he’d last seen him.

“Has the line not moved, Professor?”

“On the contrary. It seems that as soon as they leave, they are heading back into the line, Mister Greenhill.” Professor Michaelis smiles. “It seems that it is a hit.”

“That’s great news!” He grins. “We’ve got another two and half hours to keep scaring them.”

“I shall make the announcement when it’s the final hour.”

“Thanks, Professor!” Herman heads back up to the entrance.

For the rest of the night, groups head through the maze multiple times, each time their screams louder than the last. Herman is glad that the ones working are giving it their all, and making each walkthrough a different experience. That is what makes this event so special each year. He can remember when he had been a first year, and had gone into it not knowing what to expect. And now, here he is, making sure that everything runs smoothly in his final year on campus. It makes him incredibly happy that the P4’s legacy will continue on, as this haunted house has been the best one that has ever been put on. That he is certain of.

The last group makes its way through the house at ten minutes to midnight. Once they’re out, Herman closes the front doors, and all the candles are blown out, as electricity fills the dormitory. All of the performers let out a resounding cheer, and gather in the front of the house, each leaving their post. Herman waits for everyone to arrive, and then addresses them all.

“Do you feel good about what happened tonight?” He asks. Everyone nods. “You should! This has been our best haunted house yet!” He smiles. “Get some rest. Prefects, and fags, we’ll clean up this tomorrow. Good night, everyone! Thank you for your hard work tonight!”

Everyone claps, and then the students begin to disperse. Herman looks over at Edward, who is walking towards him, the paleness of his makeup making him look like a walking corpse. The adrenaline that’s been pumping through his veins is slowly depleting. They share a look, and leave Violet Wolf’s dormitory together, neither saying a word as they make their way back to Green Lion’s dorm. When they arrive there, the noise level is much louder than it should be, considering it’s already after curfew.

“OY!” He shouts, the students instantly shutting up. “YOU KNOW THE RULES. GET TO BED. NOW.”

The students scatter, heading up the flights of stairs at a breakneck speed. He turns to Edward, and sighs. “Looks like we’ll need to do a room check in about fifteen minutes, just to make sure everyone is where they should be.”

“I understand, Greenhill.” Edward nods his head. “Shall I take care of it?”

“We’ll do it together, and then we’ll go to bed.” He looks at his lover’s neck. “After a bath.”

His fag touches near where the makeup is on his neck, and nods. “Yes, Greenhill.”

The two make their rounds twenty minutes later, and once they see that all of the students in Green Lion are accounted for, they make their way up to the prefect’s private dorm. Both strip out of their clothes in the bathroom, Herman dumping the buckets of warm water near the fire into the basin. He slips into the tub first, and then Edward follows, sitting between his legs in the warm water. His arms wrap around his waist, as he pulls him close to him.

“Seeing you tonight really made me incredibly sad,” Herman admits.

“I could tell,” Edward leans back against his chest. “I guess Cheslock did my makeup well.”

“Yes, he did.” Grabbing a washcloth, he lathers it up with soap, and then drags it across his lover’s neck. He watches the fake blood and gash disappear, making him feel a hundred times better. Once it’s gone, he sets the washcloth on the lip of the tub, and gives his lover a hug from behind. “Much better.”

“Let’s hurry up in here, Herman? I’d like to share your bed properly tonight.” Edward’s green eyes look up at him. He smiles, and gives a small nod of his head.

Their bath lasts all of ten minutes, as they wash up, and then dry off completely. Lying beneath the warmth of his comforter, any trace of tiredness disappears, as their mouths come together with a passionate kiss. Edward brings Herman to completion twice before the two join together in an act of lovemaking, both professing their love to one another through kisses, touches, and their joined bodies. They pass out together as the clock strikes 2, both sharing the same content look, as snores leave their mouths.

***

“I would say that this was the best one yet,” Edgar remarks the following day, as they tear apart the maze. “The students in my dorm could not stop chattering about it all morning.”

“It was the same in our house,” Lawrence says, picking up the pieces of wood. “What about you, Ror-Gregory?”

Herman blinks. Ror-Gregory? What does that mean? “It was the same.” Gregory nods his head. “Greenhill?”

“What?” He asks. “Oh, right! Yes, it was the same for us. Feels good, doesn’t it? Knowing that everyone will remember what the four of us did for this haunted house?”

His fellow prefects nod their heads, everyone smiling. He picks up his hammer, and gets back to work, whistling a little. Yes, this is what their legacy will be, he’s almost sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The Midnight Tea Party is an event that only the few selected get to attend, and Herman couldn’t be more excited to attend this evening. They had fought a good game, and after the festivities, the Midnight Tea Party is the last hurrah of the school year for the prefects. One last goodbye before they charge into finals, and then graduation. It’s a night that should be respected and honored, just like other Weston traditions. Getting to experience it with his lover and fag is the icing on the cake, and it’s something he’s been looking forward to since the two of them got together. He would have prefered to attend this party as the victors of the tournament, but the Sapphire Owls had played a good game, even if it had been slightly manipulative. It had garnered a seat of the first year that they’d all felt the effect of his attendance at this school. A true Weston bloke.

However, he did not expect Ciel to bring up Derrick Arden, and the lot that they had all taken care of the year prior. It was a conversation that he had hoped to never have, and certainly not one that Edward would be privy to hearing. When the ‘vice headmaster’ says that there is no problem, he feels the world stop spinning. He doesn’t feel very good, and he almost wants to leave, if such a thing could even be made possible. But, tradition states that he must stay until the end of the party, no matter how uncomfortable he may be.

“Arden….?” Herman looks up, uneasiness beginning to settle over him, as he sees the teen he knows he murdered a year ago standing right in front of him. Edgar had said his uncle would take care of it, but he never imagined that by taking care of it, he would bring the dead back to life. Unless, maybe he wasn’t dead to begin with? “Are you really…?”

He hears Cheslock say something to Ciel, but his eyes are drawn back to the teen now standing directly behind his chair, his back now pressed against the table, his normal demeanor of strength and perseverance gone, all because of a person that he knows in his head should not be standing in front of him is, by some miracle doing just that, and speaking in a clear, proper English accent.

“Hey.” There’s something strange about Derrick’s eyes. They don’t look like they should - there’s almost blank - they look like what a dead person’s eyes should look like, no life there. But there _is_ life there, and it’s making the cloudy eyes appear less dull. “The tea smells good.”

_Why does he keep mentioning the tea?_ He starts to lean further back against the table, and sees him start to bend towards him. “Ar….Arde-” The name on his tongue disappears, as he feels this fake husk of a person bite down hard onto his upper right arm, causing him to release a loud scream.

Pain flares through his entire body, as he tries to process what is happening. Time seems to stop, or slow down, just like it had when he first saw Derrick walk into the Midnight Tea Party. Only now, it seems even slower than that. His response time is negative one, powerless to stop Derrick from chewing on his arm more. He’s aware that he’s screaming, howling in pain, but he’s doing nothing to stop it, when he knows that he has enough physical strength to push him off. But he shuts down, and just accepts his fate, whatever it might be, as the teeth tear through skin and muscle, blood beginning to pour out of him, making him feel slightly woozy.

Silverware and plates clatter, as someone jumps up onto the table and moves to help assist him. “You bastard!” He hears his knight, the one he loves with all of his heart, come to his rescue. “What are you doing?!” A kick to Derrick’s face dislodges the jaw from his arm, Herman falling backwards,his left cheek pressing hard into the table, as he hears everyone gasp. He feels the familiar touch of his lover’s hand on his right shoulder, the ligament that Derrick had chewed into making pain flare in a way that he’s never felt before. He screams louder, the sound of teeth gnashing to get back to his arm makes him feel sick, his stomach already gurgling like he’s going to be vomit all over the table.

Ciel screams to someone - _Professor Michaelis?_ \- and soon the person that is supposedly Derrick Arden is pulled away from him, allowing him to drop to the ground. His legs feel like jelly, the blood that’s been dripping down his hand making him feel even more woozy. He sees the Professor come into his vision, and then feels him pull his tie from around his neck, the knot coming undone to allow the Professor to use it as a makeshift tourniquet. He hears him tell Edward to keep his arm elevated, which gives him a little bit of happiness, as he rests his hand over his, keeping his arm up. He wants to bend his fingers, wants to lock their palms together so he can hold onto Edward’s hand the way he wants to, but as more questions start flying, he knows that he might never be able to do that again.

The story of what he did to Derrick and his friends, the ones who would not abide by the traditions that Weston takes pride in keeping, comes spilling out. The four prefects take their turns weaving the tale of that night, Herman’s words sounding hollow in his own ears. Edward’s hand begins to feel clammy, making him wonder just what is going through his lover’s head, as the truth he’s been keeping from him since they got together finally comes out. But this - this isn’t how he wanted to tell him.

Earth begins to break apart, hands rising up from the grass. He feels Edward pull him up off the ground, his body limp, unwilling to move. Whether it’s from the loss of blood, the tale he’d just told, or he just has no energy left, he isn’t sure. But Herman leans against his fag, needing his strength to move. He hears Edward scream “RUN! GET OUT OF THE GARDEN!! QUICK!” He tries to ask why, but then he hears two more voices that he never thought he’d hear again. Not after that night.

Edward gets him back to the cathedral, then sets him down on a pew. “Don’t move.” Edward looks down at him, a stern look on his face. “I mean it, Herman. Do not get up.”

“Where are you going?” He asks, slumping against the pew, in no shape to get up and move on his own. “Eddie! You can’t go back there!” He doesn’t stop to think about calling him that name out in the open. He doesn’t know who’s still in the chapel - if anyone. Maybe they’d all retreated back to their dorms. But blind panic had made him call out, wanting to reach out with his right hand, but the effort to move it takes too much out of him, so he just tries to show his plea with his voice and expression on his face.

“I have to!” Edward shakes his head, heading over towards one of the walls, where a few swords are, used as decoration for the chapel. He yanks it off the wall, and almost falls backwards. “Don’t you understand? Those are the same creatures I saw on my voyage! The same ones that I fought against! I know how to stop them!”

_I know what they are_. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t make himself say them, not when he sees the goodness in his lover’s heart. “Go. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll be back soon, Herman.” Edward leans down, and kisses him on the lips, the act surprising the both of them. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, we do.” He nods in agreement, that sickness returning to his stomach, as he watches Edward head back into the garden, rattling his saber as he charges into the battle.

Herman doesn’t know how much time has passed, trying to keep his eyes open so he doesn’t fall asleep and slip into a coma. Not that he thinks he could, but he doesn’t know the extent of his injuries, and the school doctor will not be available to see until the morning anyway, so he has to hope that what the Professor - no, the _butler_ \- did to stop the bleeding worked. His eyes start to slip closed when he hears footsteps. Sitting up, he groans in pain, as his arm shifts in a way that he’s not ready for, his muscles screaming in protest at being used in such a way.

His blonde fag walks back into the church, a solemn look on his face. “Can you stand up?” He asks, walking over to where Herman is sitting on the pew. “We need to go back to the dorms.”

“I think I can.” He puts his feet flat on the floor, and lifts himself up, stumbling forward when his equilibrium doesn’t want to cooperate with him, his head coming into contact with Edward’s shoulder. “Sorry, Eddie.” He mumbles against his shoulder, his lover’s arm back around his waist.

He’s pulled up, Edward putting him into a position so that he’s leaning against his side again, the two of them walking out of the chapel together. Neither say a word to one another - the quiet stillness on campus a reminder that everyone is asleep in their beds, no one the wiser to what the four prefects had done, except for those in attendance of the Midnight Tea Party. They have to stop a few times, Herman becoming more winded than he thought he would be, needing Edward’s support both mentally and physically.

When they get to the Green Lion dormitory, Edward helps him up to the prefect’s private dormitory. Herman is too scared to ask him if he’s going to come in with him, or if he should just let him be alone, as they could talk in the morning. He pushes his door open, his lover keeping his arm around his waist as he’s half carried into the his dormitory. It takes an incredible amount of effort to make his feet and legs continue to work, as he sees his bed in front of him, the need to just put the day to an end becoming the only thing on his mind. He’s torn between wanting his lover to stay the remainder of the night with him, and wanting him to leave him to wallow in his misery. Edward guides him to sit on the edge of the bed, and starts to untie the tie around his arm, making the decision for himself.

“You know,” Edward’s voice is quiet, the tone of his voice unreadable to Herman, “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without your uniform on properly. Open collar, no tie. For shame, Greenhill.”

A sound between a laugh and a sob leaves his throat, as Edward helps to take off his jacket, peeling it off of his arm as gingerly as possible. “I guess there’s a first for everything. So much for tradition.” He laughs at his own patheticness, the irony not lost on him in the slightest.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Edward asks, his voice becoming serious again. “I want to try and dress this wound as properly as I can, so that it doesn’t get worse.”

“There should be one in my bathroom. If not, I know there is one in the bathroom on the first floor.” Herman groans, as Edward pulls his shirt off next. “Undressing me in a way I’ve always wanted you to.”

“But not with a gaping wound in your arm, right?” His lover teases, the way they’re talking giving him a sense of false hope. “I’m just going to go downstairs and grab that one. I don’t want to be hunting for it, and then not find it.” Edward leans forward, and brushes his lips against his, the touch surprising him once more. “What?” His lover asks, as he no doubt has a look of shock on his face. “What is it, Herman?”

“I just….” He shakes his head. “Never mind. Go and get the kit, Eddie. Hurry?”

“I will.”

He isn’t sure how long his lover is gone for, the minutes ticking by as he keeps his arm elevated. He spares himself from looking at his arm, knowing that if he looks, he might get physically sick, still trying to wrap his head around how Derrick was able to move like that. Just as he begins to nod off, he hears his bedroom door open and close, his head raising up to look at him.

“I found the first aid kit.” Edward holds up the small box. “I also found this stashed away.” He holds up a bottle of what looks to be pilfered scotch. “You might want to drink some of this.”

Taking the bottle from him, he pulls the cork out, and takes a swig, the burn of the alcohol slightly dulling the throbbing in his arm. “How did we not find this before?” He asks, prefect duties kicking in, as he takes another swig. Edwards takes the bottle from him, and before he can ask why, Edward puts a pillow into his hand. “What are you doing?”

“Put that over your face.” Edward holds onto his arm with one hand. “Herman, I’m serious. Put it over your face right now, or you’re going to wake up the entire dormitory in a moment.”

The authoritative tone that his lover takes with him makes him shove the pillow to his face, seeing him start to tip the bottle of alcohol towards his arm. That sick feeling returns to his stomach, the alcohol he’s swallowed suddenly churning in his stomach. He presses the pillow against his face as hard as he can, as he feels the alcohol being poured over his open wound. He screams so loud his voice cracks, tears springing to his eyes immediately as it burns - it burns worse than the actual bite had when Derrick had chomped down on his arm.

“Almost done….” He can hear the strain in Edward’s voice, his own voice going silent as more alcohol is poured over the wound. He then feels him start to wrap it in bandages, after wiping off the area covered in blood. “There.” Edward lowers his arm back down, and hands the bottle of scotch back to him. He drops the pillow and takes another large swig, before getting up and going into the bathroom. “Herman?”

The vomit he’s been staving from happening makes its way out of his system, his throat on fire as the tea and biscuits they’d had at the party way its way out of his stomach, along with the alcohol he’d just drank. He retches for a good two minutes, getting everything out of his system before he flushes and rests his head on the closed toilet seat. He staggers over to the sink to rinse his mouth out, then stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb as he looks at his bed, and sees Edward is sitting on the chaise near the fireplace.

“Do you feel better?” His lover’s voice sounds a bit more reserved than it has sounded for most of the evening.

“Not really,” Herman states, going over to his dresser. He puts on a night shirt, his naked upper body seeming somewhat inappropriate at the moment. He makes his way over to where Edward is sitting, and takes a seat on the edge of the chaise. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“I would say to begin at the beginning, but I think I’ve pieced together everything that happened.” Edward sighs, shaking his head. “You murdered people, Herman. Not just one person, but…”

“I know.” He whispers, head hanging down as he feels his eyes beginning to prickle with the tears that have been in his eyes since the truth came out at the party. “I know. But, Edward-”

“No.” His lover’s voice is laced with both hurt and sadness, striking another punch to Herman’s gut. “There are no ‘buts’ with this, Herman. You _murdered_ people. You _tried_ to cover it up.” Edward stands up, and stares down at him. “And that’s not even what’s really bothering me right now. I _should_ be bothered by the fact that you killed those students and the vice-principal, but I’m not. Maybe it’s because of who my family is, and what we’ve always been sworn to do.”

Herman keeps his head down, and when he hears Edward take a moment to pause, he looks up at him. “Then what’s bothering you the most right now, Eddie?”

“Don’t call me that right now!” Edward spits out. “Not right now, Herman.”

“...Right. My apologies, Edward. Please - tell me what’s bothering you?”

The silence that stretches on causes his anxiety to increase, his arm beginning to throb more as his heart rate speeds up, waiting in anticipation of Edward’s answer. They sit in silence for almost five minutes, Herman almost giving up when he feels the chaise cushion dip a little with Edward’s weight now back on it. He turns to look over at him, and sees his wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling softly. He wants to reach out, wants to put his arm on his shoulder and tell him there’s no reason to be upset, but he knows that that statement is a lie.

“Why did you lie to me?” Edward asks, the tone of his voice making Herman’s heart hurt, as he hears the pain in his voice. “You could have told me that you knew what I was dealing with when I told you what happened over the Easter holiday. Yet you played ignorant.” He starts to open his mouth, wanting to explain, but the look in Edward’s eyes has him closing it without hesitation. “You could have told me countless times.”

“But I didn’t know!”

“You did!” Edward shouts, Herman’s shoulders hunching forward as anger drips from Edward’s words. “Vice headmaster Agares! How can you sit there, and tell me that you didn’t know!”

He stands up, and feels the world tilt off axis, as the blood rushes to his head, standing up too fast. He almost topples over, Edward quick to catch him before he does, the two of them falling back down onto the chaise. He’d been ready to shout back at him, wanting to explain to him, but instead, he bursts into tears, and clings to his lover, who keeps his arms around him, not pushing him away like he expects him to.

“I….” He sobs, shaking his head, as he keeps his face against his shoulder. “I’ve wanted to tell you - I have. I just… I didn’t…” He cries harder, trying to find the right words to say, when he knows he’s messed up completely. “I should have said something. I know I should have. But, Edward-” He pulls away from him, not bothering to wipe his face off, seeing his lover’s eyes as red as his are, tear-stained cheeks that mirror of his own. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

A dry sob leaves Edward’s throat. “So, what? You would have carried around this secret for your entire life?” His lover asks him, eyes staring into his soul. “How am I ever supposed to trust you again, Herman?”

“I don’t know.” He whispers, pulling himself away. He gets up from the chaise, this time at a more leisurely pace, and walks over to the bed. “I know that if I were in your position, I would have a hard time trusting you as well. Please know that I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to know, because I had assumed it had been taken care of.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, the sorrow he feels manifesting by him slowly starting to shut down. “It was just as much of a surprise to see Derrick for me as it was for you.”

“I can’t accept that answer, Herman.” The sound of his lover’s voice sounds a lot closer than he expects. He lifts his head, and sees Edward walking over to where he’s sitting, and almost starts to cry again when he stands in front of him. “I can’t just pretend none of this happened.”

“I know.” He finds himself scooting back on the bed out of reflex, as Edward moves to be up on the bed with him. “I don’t expect you to do that. I don’t know why I even thought I could live with the lie. The guilt I’ve been feeling since last June…”

“You should have told me.” He sees Edward untying the knot at his throat.

“W-What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Edward says, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “I’m getting ready for bed.”

Herman bursts into tears again, not sure how to respond to that. “B-But why? I thought you said you couldn’t trust me.”

“I _want_ to trust you, Herman.” Hs lover stands up from the bed, and takes his pants off. He realizes then that he’s still wearing his clothes - albeit a nightshirt and his slacks. Lacking the energy to get up, he just takes them off while laying on the bed, and gets under the covers. Edward walks across the room to extinguish the lights, then gets under the covers with him. “I still love you. I’m still _in_ love with you.” Warm hands touch his face, as the two lay on their sides, staring at one another. “But if we’re to remain in a committed relationship, I need to have your word that you’re never going to keep a secret from me. Especially not one of this magnitude. Do you know who my cousin is? He’s a bad person, Herman. I don’t want to see you get in trouble again, and have him come and take care of you. Because he will.”

The smallest student at their school is that powerful? He would never have believed it, but the serious look on Edward’s face lets him know that he means exactly what he says. He gives a small nod of his head. “I won’t, Eddie. I love you. You are my everything. There won’t be any more secrets between the two of us.”

“There can’t be. If I find out you’ve lied to me again, then that’s it.” Edward scoots closer to him on the bed, bringing their heads together. “I can’t do this again, Herman. Don’t lie to me. Don’t keep secrets from me. If you get in trouble, tell me before Ciel finds out. Trust me. Please - trust me.”

“I do, Eddie.” He whispers. “You know that I’m probably going to be leaving the school soon, right?”

His lover sighs, and slips an arm around him, pulling their bodies as close together as they can. “I know. That’s another reason I’m here, as I’m scared this might be our last night together for awhile.”

“You know they’ll probably make you our house’s prefect.” Herman leans forward, brushing his lips tentatively against Edward’s lips. “I would be so happy for you, as I know you’ll take care of our house, and what it means to be a Green Lion, since I know I’ve shamed our dormitory by my actions.”

Edward leans forward, and repeats brushing his lips over Herman’s, making him moan soft in his throat. “You will always be a Green Lion to me, Herman.”

“Eddie…” His eyes start to well up again, the two of them shifting on the bed, his back now against the mattress, Edward hovering above him.

“Shh…” Edward lowers his head, lips touching his with soft, pliant kisses. “No more talking, Herman. Let’s enjoy our last night together. Let’s worry about tomorrow in a few hours.”

Closing his eyes, he lifts his left arm, and puts it around Edward’s neck, bringing him back down towards his lips. “Tomorrow…”

They kiss each other with quiet desperation, the anger long gone from the both of them, only touches filled with love and hope exist in this moment. Herman’s keening moans are captured by Edward’s mouth as they make love to each other, both supporting the other through their orgasms, finding solace together. They make love until close to dawn, the two falling asleep in each other’s arms, Edward holding Herman from behind, the two prefects - as Herman is almost sure that Edward is now the true prefect of Green Lion, fall asleep together, keeping each other safe as they slumber.

***

The next morning, Herman sees an envelope at his door. He picks it up, and feels the sadness return, as he reads its contents. He was right - he has to leave. He looks over at Edward’s sleeping form, and decides to let his lover keep sleeping, as he does not have to be off school property until 2 in the afternoon. Crawling back under the covers, he sees Edward shift, and scoots to be back in his arms, his lover pulling him to rest against him, silent tears running down his cheeks as he realizes that this is it, their final morning together.

***

“When will I see you again?” Edward asks, as Herman starts to walk out of their dormitory, his hand holding tight to his suitcase - all of his belongings fitting into the one piece of luggage. “Herman, when??”

“Soon.” Herman turns and looks at him, his lover’s emerald eyes staring up at him with the same anxiousness and worry he can feel in his own gut. “I love you, Eddie. I’ll see you again soon. I promise.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Edward cries, balling his hands into fists that hit his shoulders. “Tell me the truth!”

Dropping his suitcase, he pulls Edward into a tight embrace. “I will do everything I can to see you again soon. But it might not be that soon. I don’t know what punishment is coming to me.” He whispers against his ear. “Please, understand. I love you, Eddie. I’ll see you as soon as I can. You have my word.” He lets go of his lover, and starts to walk where his fellow prefects are waiting for him. Former prefects. “Take care of our house, Midford. And go walk on the grass.” He gives a small wave, then turns around and walks to where the other three are.

They walk off the Weston grounds together, none of them saying a word to the other, each going their separate ways out of the gate. Herman knows that he will see Edward soon. He _has_ to. Whatever is coming his way, he knows that he’ll get through it with the hope of getting to see his lover again soon.


End file.
